Unforgiven
by spopococ
Summary: Pre-final battle at Northern Cave. Cloud and Vincent are party members, but could barely be called friends. That is, until Cloud makes a discovery at Northern Cave, the pair realising their common bond as they seek their redemptions through the one man.
1. Offering

Just a little request for my buddy, because we both got listening to Metallica, and had the General brought to mind at the sound of "The unforgiven". Just a bit of a challenge really, nothing much apart from it. Could be made into a series, but I am not sure. hehehehe

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the said characters involved. I also do not own Metallica or any of their written works. I, in short, own nothing.

-sob-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What more could they ask for now? He was stripped bare, down to his very soul, which now seemed to lie in a shattered pile around him. From the day he was born, he knew what his life would be like. They'd surrounded him, encouraging breaking those limits, pushing farther, and beyond all, doing everything that he was told. He smirked a little at the irony. Here he was a puppet in his own right. All he was doing now was waiting, biding his time. After all this, after all the experimentation, exploitation, degradation, it was coming to an end. He knew that of all things, he regretted it. He had remembered how it was. It wasn't having the blonde entering the cave hell bent on destroying him. No, it was the blonde by his side, hell bent on destroying others. He couldn't help but ponder what it would have been like had that monster of a professor done what he'd done. He'd been labeled as so many things, treated as somewhat of a god in the eyes of the public, but what was he behind those doors? He was disposable, a rag doll in the middle of a sick range of supposedly beneficial experiments… It was all he could do to bite back the bitterness. He'd followed the path built for him, never once daring to create his own. Somewhere along that path, he'd lost the only thing he had held dear to him. His sanity.

He could feel them drawing nearer, as he reconsidered everything that had ever happened to him. Everything in his life had been planned by others, and he'd gone along with it, trying to please all of them, every demand thrown at him. This was it though, his reckoning. This was the day when the almighty General would see his fall. He knew that as greatly as anyone. He had felt Holy throughout the cave; he had felt the glow burning through his eyes, holding him transfixed. Inside the materia orb, a message conveyed, of all of it, everything he had been built up to by Hojo, crashing and burning in a blaze of glory. The fight of the planet, the very thing he had been raised to despise and destroy, turning the tables.

Then there was Cloud. That spikey headed kid that he'd seen the potential in, but overall ignored, was now the one who would bring about his demise. He'd been a comrade, brother in arms, somewhat of a beacon for him. Cloud had been a representative of all the things he himself could never be. Zack had been too, and now, those same people he had followed blindly, had been responsible for his best friend's death. He'd been pained so much he felt nothing anymore. He'd become somewhat of a monster. He was no longer a public idol, but the venom of society, and he had attempted to ruin it. What had he become? If he felt all of this now, maybe the feeling he thought to be void still lingered. Maybe he was still partially human. He cringed at the thought crossing his mind. '_Were you ever human at all?_' He felt blinding anger. He was… a puppet… Was he ever anything else? He'd tried and still failed miserably at breaking the strings holding him to his manipulators.

What he'd felt, what he'd always known, had all been controlled, dominated, and it had been almost an objective of their lives, to run his. He still sat, waiting. He had grown weary and felt old now; he awaited his death at the hands of a former friend.

Cloud… he had arrived. But… he was alone? It wasn't possible. Even Cloud knew that he wasn't capable of it all on his own. The final stance, yes, but the lead up to it, he needed something that the General never had. He needed support. Why was he here now, why had he stumbled so blatantly into this?

Maybe he knew the General more than he gave the blonde credit for. Cloud had fought brilliantly, and was approaching his waiting bay.

"Cloud…" he began, but the blonde, held up first, his hand, followed by the Ultima Weapon that the General himself had fought to remain hidden. Cloud had once again exceeded expectations.

"I've come here alone…" Cloud said, piercing blue, with the coldness to rival the General's own.

"I have noticed. I can't help but wonder…"

"I bring a final warning."

Cloud had interrupted, lacking the respect that he had once shown in vast quantities for the General. Emerald green was puzzled, watching and waiting for some sign from the sapphire blues.

"If you have one shred of you left in there, stop this all…" Cloud said calmly. Cloud had changed very much so since the last time the General had seen him. He still had the image of the timid but capable young blonde imprinted on his mind, and the figure that stood before him was very different. Although still clearly capable, there was a steadiness in his eyes. Cloud used to tremble in fear at the very sight of him, but now, he seemed so sure, so able, and so calm.

"It's not possible anymore, Cloud… Everything's far different from how it used to be…" The General bit back on his words. Was it really not so late? Was it possible for things to go back to how they were? He had nothing but cloud from his old life, he had nothing left. Was that maybe the better side of it? He had nothing binding him anymore, Hojo had been killed, and Shinra had crumbled.

"You're still there though, aren't you?" Cloud asked quietly, lowering his weapon, "I can see it. I don't know what's happened, maybe enlightenment for you, but you've found part of yourself again, haven't you?"

He'd sheltered himself all this time, he wasn't about to stop now. Just because Cloud was showing him what he presumed to be compassion, maybe even sympathy, he wasn't going to break. He'd already given in. There was too much at stake for him to change.

"You're going to have to kill me Cloud…" He replied, turning his back. He froze in shock as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't make me…"

"I killed your family, Cloud…" He said quietly, full of confusion, "I killed your friends…"

"My mother was ill. I had no friends…" Cloud replied, still with the almost pestering calmness to him, "The only friend I had was your friend too."

"Zack was…" He began, but he spoke no further, as Cloud frowned.

"Do **not **deny your friendship with him…"

"I never would…" The General replied, removing Cloud's hand from his shoulder and seating himself on an overlaying rock.

"Why do you do it? I give you the opportunity now, break free. Go into hiding, think of what Zack would think right now…"

"He'd hate me Cloud. I'm a shell of my former self!" He hissed, leaping once more to his feet, "Although how you can be a shell of a shell escapes me… Come back soon Cloud, kill me, let it end."

"I don't want to kill you…" Cloud said almost painfully, and the General felt pained at the effect he already had on those whom he once cherished.

"You were friends with the old me. I have seen the world without me, Cloud. Take it in your heart as the most fitting option and leave me to my contemplations…" The General spoke sternly, finally afflicting the authority he aimed for. Cloud's eyes were saddened as he nodded shortly, turning his back. The General fixed his eyes on the blonde's back as he made his way to the exit of the cave. Without turning, the blonde paused and placed his sword back in its scabbard.

"You're not a bad person…" Cloud said shortly, "When you think for yourself."

Cloud allowed the words to sink in, letting the General stew over it. Cloud turned his head enough to see the general retreating into the shadows.

"The trouble, understand Cloud," The darkened figure replied slowly, "Is that I never will be able to…"

"Then I'll be seeing you soon," Cloud replied slowly, biting back his anger at both the feeble attempts of a weakened soul, and the way in which he reached that state. Nothing could be done now.

"Regain your soul Sephiroth…" Cloud said, ascending the spiral stone staircase, "It's the only thing you can truly own…"

With that, the blonde spikes disappeared from view, followed by the pointy reckoning that the General now both dreaded and welcomed. His shining salvation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metallica- The unforgiven


	2. Memory

Wow, ok, I guess it's not a one shot after all. lol.

This is my story that I use however, to 'fill in the gaps'. That is to say, when I have writer's block.

Why, you ask?

Because this story is easiest to draw from my strange imagination. lololol. XD

Enjoy. XP

**What's this? No warnings?!**

**...**

**...**

**No serious, I can't think of any. Enjoy! :D**

_Unforgiven, Chapter 2_

_Vincent Valentine P.O.V_

_Cloud returns to the Highwind, greeted by a hysterical Tifa and subtle revelations that he had encountered the ex-General himself. He disappears, Vincent following to confront the strange behaviour of his accomplice._

--

"Has anyone seen Cloud?" Tifa asked for seemingly the hundredth time that day. Vincent watched with amusement as Cid twitched with growing annoyance. The brunette constantly fretted over the blonde, treating him more like a mother then a concerned girlfriend.

_...Girlfriend... even I am not certain of that one..._

The pair clearly shared a special bond, but vincent doubted whether Cloud found that bond to be anything more then platonic. Tifa, with her thoughts firmly planted on a meaningful relationship with Cloud, easily may have mistaken kind and caring words for ones with romantic value. Vincent stood from where he had sat on the floor and dusted off his cloak, Red smirking at him as Vincent quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Is it your intention to tell her of Cloud's wherabouts?" the Cosmonian flicking his tail in amusement, Vincent nodding in reply. Red sighed softly, shaking his head.

"She would only worry further... I am surprised myself that he ventured in there alone..." Red shuddered slightly, "Could you imagine he encountered Sephiroth? Alone?"

_...Perhaps he would not feel as we do... Sephiroth was once a friend. and some rivers run deep..._

Vincent had seen the contents of the Shinra Mansion's library. He had laid his eyes on the holding tank, stumbled upon Hojo's reports, scoured Gast's reports. Hojo had even been thorough and thoughtful enough to record the after effects of Sephiroth's descent to madness, and the psychological effects it held for Cloud and his SOLDIER friend.

Zack.

_...Yes... that was his name..._

Vincent was drawn from his thoughts by a flurry of movement.

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice rang clear, as the blonde entered the cockpit area. Cloud merely nodded in acknowledgement, as Tifa flung herself at him, clutching on to him tightly.

"Where _were_ you?! We were all so worried!!" Tifa cried, Cloud peering over her shoulder at the three stoic expressions of the cabin's occupants. He smirked faintly, before Tifa let him go.

"So I can see..." He murmured, amusement flitting through his tone. Tifa seemed to dismiss the reply, choosing instead to bombard the blonde with questions.

"Did you go to the crater? Alone? Are you crazy?! What if _Sephiroth_ had have found you?!" she cried, Vincent absorbing the subtle reastion Cloud held to the mention of their nemesis' name. It was subtle, and had Vincent not been a Turk so long ago, he himself may not have noticed. It was a slight narrowing of the pupils, the faintest shade of colour falling from his face, the minute clench of teeth and an air of sorrowed agony. It had been all Vincent had needed to see.

"And what if _I_ had have found Sephiroth?" Cloud replied softly, Tifa nodding feverishly.

"Exactly! He could have killed you! what were you thinking?!" She cried, before flinging her arms around him once more, completely missing the sugggestiong Cloud had slipped. Cloud nonchalantly patted her back as she continued to murmur her worry.

_...So you have indeed encountered him... and he chose to let you live... Is it possible that...?_

"I need a coffee or something. I won't be long. For now, Cid, could we set course for the Gold Saucer? Due South West..." Cloud said distantly, the captain tapping some of the ash off the cigarette he had been inhaling for the past minute or so. He blew out a puff of smoke and gave Cloud a scrutinizing gaze.

"Gold Saucer?" Cid repeated, "Why the hell d'ya wanna go there?"

Cloud said nothing, choosing instead to slip from the room silently, after pushing Tifa gently from his arms. Tifa moved to follow, the Ex-Turk shaking his head at her as she did so. She glared at him for a moment, challenging him to say anything, before he too left the room.

If there was a place on the entire ship he knew Cloud would not be, it was the tea room. He followed his sharpened instincts instead, the airship's motors kicking into gear as the Ship began to ascend. He moved silently to the viewing deck and opened the door, the burst of cold wind that greeted him, more then welcome. He caught sight of the blonde immediately, bracing himself against the railing as the airship continued it's ascent, a sudden jolt indicating their movement forward had begun. Vincent walked slowly, and stood by Cloud's side, awaiting the blonde's acknowledgement. Cloud turned to face Vincent, and the ex-Turk met his gaze.

"What happened with Sephiroth today?" Vincent asked bluntly, Cloud's eyes furrowing slightly.

"I don't know what you're..." Cloud began, before stopping, resigning to Vincent's unwavering focus, "I offered him choice..."

"Yet he refuses to comply?" vincent queried, "Even with sanity regained?"

"How did you...?"

"You are here beside me Cloud. Alive, breathing, contemplating. He has gained meaning assosciated with your name. Any soul capable of compassion and caring can not be completely devoid of sanity..."

"He thinks he can not be recovered... the he is too far lost to be redeemed..." Cloud said softly, pain etched across his features. Vincent watched him with curiousity.

"You were closer friends then what you have said, I believe..." Vincent stated, Cloud remaining silent as he returned his gaze to the landscape surrounding them.

"He was a God among men... A hero among SOLDIERs... He was lusted by countless, yet loved by few..." Cloud trailed for a moment, a soft sigh slipping past his lips, "And I was only one of six to ever hold the tile of friend to him... One of six to ever know him as the man he was, and not the monster or the glorified sex object he was portrayed as..."

"But you were no more then friends?"

"More then friends..." Cloud frowned, "But if you're implying romantic relations? No... I never could, I never wanted to. The General was... and still is... unique... I wanted to be around him, to worship him for the force that he was, aspire to be him. He was a free spirit however... To know him, his darker musings became apparent... His unwillingness to be a pawn for Shinra to hold claim to... His unwillingness to follow orders... I never believed anyone would ever hold claim to Sephiroth and hold on to him tight enough for his rare smiles to fade, his light to darken, his soul to be quashed..."

Vincent nodded, a strange feeling of understanding settling across his mind. Cloud continued to gaze at the snow capped mountains they passed, his eyes glazing with apparent thought.

"Even if he were not your romantic interest, even if he were not owned, you belong to him... that is apparent... Even before the madness, you were his from the very start..." Vincent watched as Cloud nodded in response, silence still shrouding the blonde. The information continued to register with the ex-Turk's mind. The gathering of sources, the processing of information, and the collaboration of a clearer picture. He was still a turk at heart, despite the amount of disgust the thought brought.

Sephiroth.

So much a part of Cloud's life, so much an influential figure, he had regained the only thing that had driven the pair apart, and it could not have come at a worse time. Vincent's inner voices flooded his mind.

_... He's more like you then you realise..._

_**...Sephiroth... he still has to die...**_

_**...It's all a lie. Deception. Reluctancy.**_

_...Lucrecia..._

A hand touched his back and he was pulled from the swirling thoughts by Cloud calling his name. He turned to face a concerned blonde, who immediately dropped his hand off of his shoulder.

"Vincent, your eyes..." Cloud said softly. Vincent drew up his gaze and stared into Cloud's eyes, focusing on the concern, Cloud never dropping his focus, as he willed the demons to subside. Cloud's face began to ease, and he nodded once, letting Vincent know that he had succeeded.

"Thank you, Cloud."

It was a statement he had uttered many times to the blonde in very similar circumstances since he had joined their destined party. He and Cloud had a mutual understanding, as well as a past linked with the one ominous figure. Or should he say two? Although Sephiroth had been their most common ground, he had not become the one he was today alone.

"Hojo..." Vincent murmured, Cloud nodding in understanding as the two resumed their observation of the oceans and land masses, the sea air whipping through their hair and the salt caressed breeze filling up their nostrils. Despite their intertwined fates and their common grounds, Vincent had never once referred to Cloud as his friend. He was an ally, a comrade, but he held no time for friends. He believe Cloud to be much the same.

"He sees his death as redemption..." Cloud stated suddenly, "And he seems more then willing to let me be the one who deals the final blow.

"...That is good."

"What?" Cloud gaped slightly in stunned surprise, Vincent holding back the temptation to smirk. He knew so much, and yet he knew so little. Cloud in a nutshell.

"It shows it is your forgiveness he seeks most desperately. He wants you to deal the final blow because it is the only option he sees fitting... You dealt a death to him as he slipped into insanity, and he expects that same courtesy to apply on his rise from the ashes..."

"He's sane though... He's sane..."

"Jenova lurks within him, Cloud. As long as such a menace remains, so does the danger..." Vincent paused, a thought occuring, "Why the Gold Saucer, Cloud? Is there real purpose, or is it merely a postponing?"

Cloud said nothing, brushing loose strands of wayward hair from his eyes as he gazed at the cities they were now passing.

"Perhaps you merely wish to find an alternative method of transport... and try once more..." Cincent suggested, Cloud flinching at Vincent's knowledge, "It will be easier if the others are distracted elsewhere, of course... I will keep busy if you wish me to do so..."

"Why?" Cloud jumped in, "...Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, Why. Why do you insist on helping? Why do you know me better then even I myself ever could? Why are you able to understand why I do these things? But more importantly, why now, are you taking my side?" Cloud pressed, his voice raising slightly in apparent frustration. Then, a voice rising above the rest, again, stronger, self-explanatory.

_... He's more like you then you realise..._

_**...He is?...**_

_...He's you... He's an option out, a passage, an outlet, a claim..._

_**...He is...**_

"Redemption holds many forms..." Vincent stated flatly, turning to leave Cloud in his thought.

"Vincent?"

"Cloud?" he replied, eyes never even turning to meet the blonde's.

"Thank you."


	3. Decisions

Chapter three it is then. Thanks to my cousin, unofficial beta reader he is. xD

Thanks to cyberravin, City of Dis and crimsondeathhurts, my only reviewers so far. hehe. Thanks guys, I really mean it. -big smiles-

**Warnings:**

Um, none? O.o

I don't own FF7? -shrugs-

Note: Unforgiven won't get summaries. The chapters are just too short. lol.

--

Yuffie bounced animatedly, before tugging firmly on Cloud's shirt.

"Battle square Cloud! come on!!" she grinned, the usually stoic blonde having difficulty suppressing his own at her eagerness and energy.

"It's getting late, Yuffie..." Cloud said flatly, "You should be winding down for the night..."

"Awww! Come onnnnn!" Yuffie whined, as Cid shaked his head.

"As much as I hate ter say it, Spikey's right kid..." Cid smirked, "Besides all that, Gold Saucer ain't no place for a gal like you of a night time."

"And what is that meant to mean?!" The youth snapped in return.

"It means yer too young to be galivanting around an adult world when it's past yer bedtime!" Cid grumbled, flicking his lighter open and bringing it to the cigarette he had placed in his mouth. Yuffie then retorted with a vicious remark regarding Cid and being an 'old bastard', but Cloud paid little attention. His mind, despite his willing it not to, continued to stray to his earlier conversation with the silver haired God of his youth. Sephiroth _could _be saved, he was certain of it. Then why was the General so adamantly _against_ the prospect? He was drawn from his thoughts by the ever familiar feeling of a scrutinizing gaze ipon him.

"...Vincent..." Cloud acknowledged softly, as the ex-Turk approached his side.

"Perhaps we should all retire for the night..." He suggested, as Cloud nodded gratefully. Vincent _knew_, and the thought was somewhat reassuring to Cloud.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow... It would be beneficial for everyone to rest..." Cloud called over Cid and Yuffie's continuing squabble.

"Cloud's right. Come on everyone, time for bed!" Tifa smiled widely at the group as she gestured for the Ghost Square, "Sephiroth's going to take us everything we've got to beat him. We need as much rest as we can get!"

_...to beat... to kill... There's no difference..._

Cloud brushed away the sinking feeling as best as he could, before leaping into the portal to the hotel.

--

He paced his room for what seemed an eternity. He _could _be saved... He was so _sure_ that Sephiroth was retrievable. A knock sounded at the door, and Cloud let out a gentle sigh. Tifa truly was overbearing at times. Despite his deep love for her, she completely misinterpreted his affections. They'd shared gentle words in the shadow of the Highwind, and he had allowed her to rest his head against his shoulder as he slept. In Cloud's eyes however, it was all platonic. If he chose to inform her that it was all platonic however, she was sure to break. He moved slowly to the door, preparing for a crushing hug as he opened it. What met him however, was a pair of critical crimson eyes.

"Vincent..." Cloud stated, unable to quash neither the surprise or relief in his voice. Vincent noticed it, naturally, and smirked behind his collar.

"You may or may not be pleased to hear that the others are fast asleep..." Vincent continued to smirk, "Including Miss Lockheart..."

"That is good to know..." Cloud smiled knowingly, "What brings you here, Vincent?"

The ex-Turk's smirk faded as he regarded Cloud curiously. The blonde crossed his arms and stood, allowing the dark haired man the time he needed to think.

"I wish to accompany you, Cloud..."

"What?" Cloud asked, mildly confused. Accompany him?

"You intend to seek Sephiroth out once again, I know. I intend to accompany you on your travels..."Vincent stated simply, as Cloud uncrossed his arms and placed them behind his head. He considered the figure before him, as he returned Cloud's courtesy, allowing the blonde his own time for thought. Was it arrogant for Cloud to believe that Sephiroth may not let Vincent leave alive, as the ex-General had done with the blonde? Was it over-zealous of Cloud to believe Sephiroth had let him leave because he had recalled the comradery and the friendship the pair had shared, rather than a post-poning of the inevitable?

"It will be dangerous..." Cloud said slowly. Vincent merely nodded.

"It is to be expected..."

"The both of us missing will cause some alarm, surely..."

"Also to be expected..." Vincent replied, "Howevere, we shall not be gone for longer than two days I presume..."

Cloud watched his friend closely. Was it curiousity or a deeper meaning that had driven Vincent to this request?

"If he is sane, I wish to confirm so with my own eyes..." Vincent explained, "I wish to bear no further weight on my shoulders by slaying her son without first realising his thoughts and drives."

Lucrecia. Again, the one motive that had driven Vincent to do so much had lead him here, and left him asking Cloud for accompanyment.

"When would we leave for this to work, Vincent? If you are to come, I need your skills at planning..." Cloud stated. Vincent gestured a request to come inside, and Cloud stepped out of the doorway, the cloaked figure slipping past him and heading for the bed. Cloud closed the door slowly, his mind racing with possibilities of what may happen should Vincent accompany him. Help or hindrance, guide or misguidance? He leant for a moment against the timber frme as he turned the lock and turned to face the ex-Turk.

"I understand your hesitation Cloud. I myself am unaware of how Sephiroth shall accept my presence, if he would accept it at all..." Vincent said calmly. He may as well have been talking about the weather, as his metallic claw swept stray strands of ebony from his eyes, and brushed the creases casually from his pants.

"I may be killed upon entering the crater. I can only hope his realisations of connections with other human beings is a guiding sign for myself..." Vincent said airily, as Cloud took up position on the bed opposite Vincent. Those probing crimson eyes watched him patiently as the blonde settled himself properly, and a faint snore resounded through the wall. Cloud smiled softly, at the thought of his friends in the rooms next to his, and had it quickly pushed away with his following thoughts. He was effectively deserting them for a short time to fraternize with the very thing they were all gathered together to fight.

"Is it a wise decision after all? Maybe we could all try and talk with him when..."

"Cloud, are you certain that any of the others will be content with attempting to reason with Sephiroth?" Vincent stated, as Cloud leant back againt the wall, his gaze reaching the ceiling.

There were paintings of stars and planets on the roof, seemingly an attempt at making the hotel a little more friendly. It reminded the blonde of days spent at Cosmo Canyon, and the time shared in Bugenhagen's astronomical display. The smell of the wood burning, as the flames licked at them in the centre of the village, Aerith sitting beside him and speaking of memories and hopes and dreams. Aerith. Aerith holding Red's paw and telling him that she expected him to achieve great things in his long life, and reassuring him of finding a love he deserved. Aerith hugging Tifa in reassurance when Marlene was held captive by Shinra, and reminding her how brave the little girl was. Aerith playfully teasing Barrett's constant swearing, Aerith attempting to braid Yuffie's hair as she allowed the youth to hold her materia, Aerith petting Cait Sith as the fortune teller smiled widely and purred against her fingers. Aerith, masamune piercing through her abdomen, as that peaceful smile was frozen across her face, falling forward as Tifa let out a feral scream, and Sephiroth... Sephiroth smirking in another moment of madness, as he extended his hands to the heavens and...

"Cloud..." Vincent said softly, as the blonde lowered his gaze to meet the ex-Turk's.

"No, they wouldn't..." Cloud replied simply, "They all loved her..."

"And they never saw him sane, did they?"

"Only Tifa..."

"And Aerith was like a sister to her..."

"Yes..." Cloud choked, as his eyes stung. Sephiroth had lost his sanity when he had killed Aerith... He wasn't the General that Cloud had idolised, cherished, worshipped... Today, he was. He should hate him. He should not want those thin, smirking lips to draw a further breath. A breath that could have been Aerith's... And yet, Cloud wanted him saved.

"We should leave tonight, you and I. None of the others..." Vincent said simply, "And we should take the Cryptic..."

"The Cryptic?" Cloud repeated, "The hire plane in Costa Del Sol?"

"It used to be a customary entrance exam for a Turk to be able to fly an aircraft... We are not short on funds, and we can reach the crater quickly..." Vincent explained. Cloud thought of the mountains, the oceans, the trees and the rivers, the animals and the grass that they would pass on their journey. Sephiroth threatened all of these and more, as he rested in the Northern Cave, contemplaing the end and waiting for Cloud and his party. The paintings of the roof depicted planets with rings around their bodies and stars glowing gently against the dark night sky. Meteor hovered like a crushing weight of dread above their Earth, and held no promise like the painted figures on the ceiling. If Cloud could stop him...

The blonde gave a small nod, and Vincent rose, his coat falling from the bed and resting gracefully against his legs.

"Then tonight, we leave..." The ex-Turk murmured, as Cloud closed his eyes and breathed deeply, standing and heading for the door.

--

**A/N**: Yay. xD

Not really much to say this chapter. I just hope people are enjoying this, even if it is lacking a little love. Review? I need motivation my dears. xD


	4. Comparisons

Thanks for the support guys. -

I like that you guys like this. xD

Ok, so, chapter four. YAYYYY. :)

Enjoy!

**Warnings: **You know, I'm still not finding any... Hmmm... Uh, Cid's second hand smoke may be bad for your health, specially if you're pregnant. Yeah. -cough-

--

His pack was light as \they made their way through the mountain passages. He thought back, however, and was unable to recall ever regarding any object as being particularly heavy. Just beside him, however, his blonde companion made a small huff of exertion as he repositioned his bag and screwed his face up briefly in discomfort. Cloud must have felt the ex-Turk's eyes and turned to face him, puzzlement along his features at the probing gaze.

"I could assist you if you like, Cloud..." Vincent offered. the blonde seemed to consider the thought briefly before shaking his head.

"There's not much longer to go..." He replied, as Vincent returned his gaze forward. Their enhanced eyesight had been both a curse and a blessing on their trek already, and it had only been three hours since they'd departed Gold Saucer, without leaving so much as a note. The nightfall threatening to engulf them had been of no major concern to the mako induced pupils, although the faiont glow had already attracted several beasts to battle. They had spent countless hours training for theis final confrontation with Sephiroth, and had reached their peak of achievement. Monsters surrounding Corel were little more than a nuisance now, despite being somewhat of a challenge in the past. Cloud, ever the gallant one, had refused to flee from battle, and so both he and Vincent had wasted significant travel time engaged in combat battles.

They were nearly at Costa Del Sol now however, and for that, Vincent was relieved. Air travle meant no battles, and less awkward silences between himself and the blonde. They were seemingly alike in many ways, and so, had plenty they could speak of. Unfortunately, the likeness seemed to extend into the shared tendency to brood, and so made for several extended periods of absolute silence.

"Are you likely to become air sick, Cloud?" Vincent queried, as the blonde gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It'll be ok either way. I packed some tranqs..." he replied distantly. Vincent simply nodded in reply, and they sunk into the habit of silence once more until they had reached Costa Del Sol. He and Cloud could never previously have been considered close friends, and he doubted this journey would change that.

_...Although, he's not exactly uncomfortable to be around..._

Vincent found that difficult to claim with any of the others, excluding Red, as they had a tendency to stare or ask probing questions.

"So... are you some kind of vampire or something?" Yuffie had asked once, as Vincent leant casually against the highwind's railings.

"What gave it away: My tendency of not sleeping during night hours, my skills of espionage, or my intense dislike of garlic?" Vincent had asked wryly, as the young ninja floundered wordlessly, she and some of the others casually slipping from his side. Cloud had met his gaze briefly however, and smirked. Had Vincent known that his dry humour would have been taken seriously by all but Cloud, he would have replied with a simple 'no'. It would have saved him the cautious glances from his travel companions, and the mysterious anti-social qualities of them towards him at night.

"Vincent?" Cloud piped up suddenly, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get a plane at this time of night?"

"Don't worry. I phoned ahead. He shall be waiting..."

True to his word, the owner stood beside the aircraft and smiled widely as the pair approached.

"yer after the plane, eh?" He grinned, running an oily hand through wiry hair. cloud nodded in response, and gave the aircraft an inspecting gaze.

"Yes. For a few days. We'll pay anything you need..." Cloud nodded again, running a hand along the metal shell of the vehicle before him.

"How long's a few days, pal?" The owner asked, leaning against the tail.

"We'll pay for four..." Vincent said softly, as Cloud stopped his inspection and threw him a question gaze.

"We're planning initially for two, but it always pays to be prepared, am I correct?" Vincent explained, as the plane's owner nodded, wiping his hands on a cloth hanging from his belt.

"Yer too right there, Vin. I'll tell ya what though... 'cause it's you and all, I'll charge ya for four and pay ya back anything I owe ya, should ya come back before'and, yeah?" the owner grinned toothily, scratching at a bald spot on his head.

"Thank you..." The blonde said politely, "We'd appreciate that..."

"Vin here's a good customer. Damn near keeps me in business, 'e does..." The pilot nodded, smiling warmly at the ex-Turk, who offered a small smile of his own. The blonde raised a surprised eyebrow in Vincent's direction, before returning his attentions to the owner.

"How much do we owe you?" Cloud asked.

"Two thousand a day pal. Eight all up..." The owner shrugged apologetically, "It used ta be cheaper, but there ain't many people wanting to fly with that bastard looming over us..."

He gestured then to meteor, and Vincent gazed up, a chill running along his spine. No matter how many times he saw it, it's presence still un-nerved him. It was a monster within it's own right, and capable of destroying everything he had grown to want to protect.

_...A raw representation of Sephiroth's power..._

He could kill them all in one foul swoop of his hand, and yet the ex-General was waiting.

_...Waiting, or hesitating? And what for?..._

Cloud handed over the money, and the plane owner, Clive (or so his badge read) handed Vincent the keys.

"Enjoy yer trip, Mr. Valentine..." He grinned, patting the ex-Turk's back as he climbed into the cockpit. Vincent started the engine, and the propellors lurched into life, as Cloud placed on his communication earmuffs. Vincent did the same, bfore easing the plane down the runway and taking off.

"You fly often, huh?" Cloud asked out of the blue, once they were stable in the air.

"Relatively..."

"...Why?"

"It eases the burden for a short time. It reminds me of the times before sin..."

"And what, Turks didn't commit sins back then?" Cloud asked simply, no bitterness or mockery in his tone.

"I became a Turk for the same reasons you became a soldier..."

"Because you idolised Sephiroth and had a lot you felt you had to prove?"

"Because I sought a better chance of living, and an escape from the clutches of a dreary hometown where I couldn't remain still..." Vincent explained.

"But that's not..." Cloud began, but he stopped. He looked out the window for some time, and Vincent watched him from the corner of his eye. The blonde had a particular expression he held in deep thought, and it swept across his face at that moment. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, as his eyes would become downcast and gaze blankly for some time, his lips turning downward and pursing slightly. Cloud then nodded slowly after some time.

"You're right. I idolised Sephiroth, but that's not why I left... I'd never realised that until now..." Cloud mused. He was quiet again for sometime, his head resting against the glass, apparently deep in thought.

"I apologise, Vincent..." he said suddenly, as the ex-Turk glanced at him.

"You apologise?"

"I underestimated you..." cloud replied, turning to face the crimson eyed man, "We're quite alike, aren't we?"

"I think it's a possibility..."

_...Yes we are..._

"We should probably be closer..." Cloud mused, "Why do you think we aren't?" 

Vincent thought on the question, and for some time, he had no answer. Why weren't they? Vincent had been somehwta apprehensive of all of his team mates, and yet Cloud was the only one he felt that he could regard as compatible to himself. Tifa, she seemed too polished, too fake. Yuffie was a thief by nature, Barret and Cid were too short fused and vulgar for Vincent's quiet reserved mannerisms, Red was... Well, Red had a big heart and a large amount of natural graced intelligence, but... he was a dog... cat... He just wasn't the best company to have when he randomly began gnawing on his leg mid conversation, or chasing his tail in a seemingly spontaneous realisation of it's existence. Cait Sith? Vincent wasn't even prepared to go there... Cloud though... It seemed almost illogical for the pair to be mere combat buddies and not genuine friends.

"Perhaps I have a tendency to overlook the obvious..." Vincent offered, "And you have a denial of the subtle. Perhaps you were fit for SOLDIER after all..."

Cloud did something then that Vincent had not seen for some time. He laughed. It wasn't surpressed, quiet, or embarrassed. It was a loud and apparent enjoyment of the conversation. What terrors the blonde must have endured for something so natural to become such a rarity... The smiling blonde turned to face his curious friend and shook his head slightly.

"Typical Turk..." he replied wryly, and vincent himself allowed a soft chuckle. Yes, they were alike, and perhaps a friendship was possible after all. The rest of the journey's silences were no longer awkward, but content, and bordering on comfortable.

--

they reached Bone Village by noon the following day, and both climbed stiffly from the cockpit, stretching to relieve aching bone and muscle. It had been decided earlier that to reach Northern Cave under the cover of darkness was their wisest option, and so flew all night. Vincent was haunted by the feeling that Sephiroth already knew they were coming, however, and gazed across the mountain ranges to the darkened clouds above Northern Cave. Sephiroth had extended beyond the small boy that Vincent had once known, and although Hojo was dead now, his creation lived on under the status he'd craved for him to be. Sephiroth had become a God.

"Hey Vincent..." Cloud said gently, shaking the ex-Turk's shoulders gently.

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out a little..." Cloud shrugged.

"I apologise Cloud..."

"Don't worry. I was just asking if you wanted to catch a few hours sleep in the window we have, considering you're the only one who can fly the plane and all..."

"Sure."

He _was _feeling a little tired, accustomed to sleeping during the day, as the light still seemed a cruel and distant memory out of his grasp. Day time was a tease and a constant reminder of all he'd missed. They trudged over to the new inn by the digsites, and Cloud moved to the counter to check in, much top the confusion of the recpitonist, before they ascended the stairs.

Cloud made an odd noise as they did so, and Vincent turned to face him questioningly, and found the blonde smiling oddly.

"It's just like the inn in Nibelheim..." Cloud smiled eerily, a ghost of a memory across his face as he pulled the curtains closed.

"It's the second time I will sleep in a place like this before seeking him out..." Cloud remarked, easily finding his way to a bed in the dark, and sliding under the covers of the one nearest the window. Vincent slid wordlessly into the bed beside Cloud's, staring into the confines of the dark ceiling, thoughts consuming him. Thoughts of Jenova, promises broken, loved ones lost, friends, family, and inevitably Sephiroth. Was he truly sane, or was it another ploy to further his control? And if he was truly sane, could he be saved? Little did Vincent know, his blonde companion stared into the blackened shadows of their shared room, plagued with the same thoughts.

--

**A/N:** Yayyyy. xD

And so the posting spree continues. The next chapter of this will be up in no time. A week, tops. lol.

Love you guys. :)


	5. Memories

LOL at no more than a week... THREE MONTHS LATER, I'm posting chapter five. :P

I'm such a liar. lol.

I'm making no further promises on updates, as I am horrible with keeping them. ANYWAY, another chapter. Back to Cloudy-kins. -

This chapter is kind of broken up quite severely. Little snippets of things for the most part.

**Warnings: **Ooh yay I have some! :D Some mild coarse language, and a little bit of violence, but it's really quite a friendly story. :x

--

The sweat laced his body as thick as the fog that laced his mind. It was a constant circle of 'how', 'when', 'what', and 'why', as the blonde rolled over in his restlessness, eyes settling on the figure in the bed beside his. Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, with seemingly no other motive than redemption for the sins he never found atoned. He was the brooding type, and his likeness to Cloud scared the blonde somewhat. If he looked at Vincent, could he really see himself? Was the negativity in Vincent a reflection of his own persona?

"Vincent..." Cloud said softly, and was not all too surprised to be met suddenly with a pair of crimson eyes.

"...Yes?"

"Were you sleeping at all?" Cloud asked, and he saw the thin lips curl up slightly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I don't recall you ever sleeping at night..."

"Neither do I..." Vincent replied, rolling on to his back, that crimson gaze fixating on the ceiling. It was quite for a few moments, before Vincent's gaze moved sideward, and Cloud met his eyes once again.

"Have you ever heard of the prince of the night?" Vincent asked, and Cloud's puzzlement must have shown, because the Ex-Turk laughed quietly to himself.

"Obviously not... It is a fabled story of a knight in black, with a weapon that the Gods bestowed upon him. He stalked the planet under the guidance of a powerful master whose power he exceeded, and eventually used in his attempt to exact revenge. He succeeded, and his master was overthrown. The black knight disappeared, and many believed that he fell into a madness not even his power could escape. A new master took the old one's place and used all of his might in his own attempt to exact revenge on his father's murderer. He failed, and it was then that the black knight made his return, with the wings of a heavenly being. He had indeed fallen to madness, but he was returned by the guiding hand of his destined accomplice..." Vincent mused, trailing off, as his eyes returned to the ceiling.

"You believe it was some kind of foretelling about Sephiroth?" Cloud scoffed, although his mind grasped on to the fact that stranger things had happened.

"I was merely pondering the thought. Is it a foretelling, or simply a tale re-enacted by the characters of their own free will? I was never one to be fully persuaded into the charm and mystery of fated occurences. I had always believed 'fate' to be coincidence guided by intuition, opportunity and logic..."

"And now?"

"I believe in very little at all..."

"What _do_ you believe in?" Cloud asked, becoming increasingly interested, as the ebony haired gunman sat in his bed, bringing his knees to his chest. It was silent for sometime, as Vincent seemingly became lost in a trail of thought, the vibrant colour of his eyes swirling slightly in the darkness.

"Intuition and opportunity..." The ex Turk replied finally, another small smirk gracing his features.

_...Intuition and opportunity..._

What was Cloud's intuition telling him? It seemed to be hellbent on the ideal that Sephiroth could be saved. Cloud thought for a moment however, on what could have lead him to so adamantly believe it.

_...His eyes..._

As the flames of Nibelheim illuminated them five years ago, those eyes were a poisonous green, and the hatred seeped from every pore in his skin. In seeing the ex-General at the Northern crater, the intelligence of his youth lingered, accompanied by a nobility and grace that the demon of Nibelheim's destruction was void of. But if they were there once before, what would stop the beast from rising again? It made no sense to the blonde.

"And what about logic? What if something seems illogical, but your intuition just keeps telling you you're right?" Cloud asked distantly, as the crimson eyes settled on him once again.

"I did not say that I still believe in logic, Cloud. Our world is a world of illogical happenings. Who are we to judge what the lifestream does?"

Cloud thought on that statement, his stomach tightening with a feeling of dread at the possibilities before him.

"It seems somewhat pointless to have hired a room..." Vincent remarked airily, a hint of a smirk in his voice, "Perhaps we shgould leave whilst there is still doubt in our minds..."

"Leave with doubt?"

"If we become sure of anything, we may never reach a decision..."

To Cloud, that made no sense, but he had the feeling that someday, it may.

--

"That wasn't a long stay!"

"No, thank you anyway however..."

"Sorry, but we don't give refunds..."

"Oh, um... we're not asking for one, actually..." Cloud said quietly, as the receptionist at the inn frowned in apparent puzzlement, before she gasped, and raised a hand to her mouth. She was apparently stifling giggles.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, I'm fine! I was just curious as to why two strapping young men would want to hire a room out for only a couple of hours, but now I unde-"

"I don't think you do..." Vincent interjected, an uncharacteristic blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Oh! I apologise then..." She giggled, before taking the keys from Cloud's open hand and wishing them well.

--

It was quiet for some time, as the pair sat in a nearby cafe and drank hot chocolate from the styrofoam cups provided.

"I'm more of a coffee person myself..." Vincent had muttered quietly, before Cloud shook his head.

"Chocolate has both a calming and healing effect. We don't want to be losing our heads either in the plane or facing Sephiroth..."

"Very well then..." Vincent had nodded, ordering the cups and throwing some gil on the counter top. The cashier then gave the ex-turk a strange look, his eyes fixated on the golden claws along Vincent's fingers. Vincent had then subtly drew his hand away and asked Cloud as politely as ever to 'please collect the drinks when they were ready'. Cloud then cleared his throat slightly and was about to speak, when Vincent shook his head.

"Perhaps it would be best not to speak of such trivial matters, mister Strife..." he said quietly, grasping his cup as Cloud handed it to him.

Cloud expected the silence to remain until nightfall, when the pair would continue their journey,a dn he had been right.

--

Vincent fumbled with the ignition for the aircraft, and Cloud watched with growing curiousity. The metal claw that the ex-Turk wore almost religiously seemed to do little more than hinder some of the more intricate tasks. Why was it, then, that he insisted on wearing it? The blonde simply reached out and turned the key into position, the engine kicking into life almost immediately. Vincent looked up with something nearly akin to surprise, before nodding in gratitude and preparing himself for flight.

"Will you ever tell me?" Cloud asked, and Vincent's shoulders tensed.

"Perhaps in time..." He attempted to shrug, looking entirely uncomfortable with the un-natural gesture. He then turned his crimson gaze in Cloud's direction to the small earring in the blonde's ear.

"My earring?" Cloud asked.

"Will you ever tell _me_?" Vincent asked.

Cloud's thoughts raced to Zack's beaming face encouraging him that it wouldn't hurt a bit. All his thoughts could muster was the question 'why'? His SOLDIER first class accomplice had decided somewhat spontaneously that the barely coherent Cloud should sport an earring.

"I know you don't understand, but I'm pretty sure that if we can at least get you looking different, it'll become harder for them to figure out who you are, right?" Zack grinned, as Cloud's inner conscious screamed out a clear and apparent 'ARE YOU INSANE?!'

The blonde knew now... he wasn't the mako-induced individual he was then, and what he had first interpreted as somewhat of an insane glee in Zack's eyes as he pushed that pin through the blonde's ear, was now realised to be desperation... Zack had tried so hard to both maintain a sense of normality for Cloud, and get the blonde into the safest possible places he could think of. Time and time again, his ideas had failed. Cloud could remember Nibelheim and the large group of security gun bullheads patrolling the fields. He could also remember Gongaga, and the close encounter with the Turks. Then, again, in Banora...

The blonde's chest ached with all the words he'd never been able to tell him... He'd reached his hand out and tried to make him stop... Tried to tell him to stay, and that they could go down together. Cloud had been so tired of running. He'd never understood Zack's fierce determination, so strong that it had had him killed. Not until now...

"How much do you want to do this, Vincent?" Cloud asked, as the crimson gazed turned to face out the window, the plane beginning to lift from the ground.

"More than I am willing to comprehend, Cloud."

"You're very cryptic, Vincent..."

"I choose to accept that gratiously..." the ex-turk smirked, as the blonde did the same in return.

The majority of the flight remained in silence, and Cloud was somewhat content with that. Vincent Valentine... something about the ex-turk still unnerved him. He had no doubt however that the pair were becoming something that might resemble friends... The blonde froze then, the familiar shrill ring of a cell phone piercing his ears. Vincent himself threw a tense gaze in Cloud's direction, as the blonde raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"You brought your cell phone?" Cloud asked, and it was then that the ex-Turk returned the raised eyebrow gesture.

"I don't have the _need_ for a cell phone..."

The pair looked at each other for a few moments longer, before Cloud reached into their packs and found the offensive object. It was a yellow cell phone, one that Cloud had grown accustomed to finding in the strangest of places. He opened the flip top and checked the number on the screen. _'Mr. B' _the number read, and Cloud bit back a smirk as he recognised the digits underneath it.

"Who is it?" Vincent asked, flicking his eyes from the sky ahead of them to occassionally focus on the blonde.

"Barret..." Cloud mused, "It appears Yuffie has a sense of humor in regards to popular culture..."

Vincent made no comment, and Cloud could not say that he was surprised. Pop culture ws something that the ex-Turk seemingly did not relate to very easily.

"Do you think they know we have her phone?" Cloud asked, and Vincent's lips curled up slightly.

"She has a habit of not knowing were a large majority of her things are, a large percentage of the time..." Vincent remarked lightly, "I presume they are calling in an attempt to locate it..."

Cloud stared down at the number continually flashing across the screen, before closing the lid and removing the battery. Vincent nodded, barely noticeable, as the blonde slipped the device back into his pack with a silent hope that the ex-Turk was right. Their disappearance was sure to have been noticed by now, and it was all they could do to remain as low as possible and remind themselves what this trip was all for. A life, a memory, a soul... They were lying in their hands and their unwavering thoughts of a person they once knew.

"Sometimes I hate this, Vincent..." Cloud said softly, as the gunman nodded once again.

"Deception is both a nuisance and a tool. Its effect is only determined after its damage has already been done..." Vincent replied, and left cloud in silence to ponder the meaning that he knew that statement would come to hold.

--

**A/N:** Okay, five re-writes later, and here we are. :) Now i have ideas for more chapters. not telling you when I will update because I just don't know. lol.


	6. Ascent

**Warnings: Uhm… Don't know, can't think of any? General Cloud stupidity? I dunno.**

**May be another century till the next update? Lol. My bad…**

_For Wintersheart1766, who encouraged me to keep this story alive, even though I'd lost the love of it. _

--

Cloud was a little more quiet than usual, as he unpacked the gears that they needed from The Cryptic. Vincent threw him a sidelong glance, before focusing on applying a tarp across the plane's surface. Should it become subjected to ice or rust, they'd have more issues than they would be capable of attending to.

"It could take a few hours to get to the top of the crater," The blonde noted, shielding his eyes from sun glare as he looked up the cliff side the pair were now facing, "And with the resources we have, it may very well take another few to get to the plateau at the bottom."

"I'm not easily subjected to fatigue," Vincent reassured, as the blonde shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm just saying…"

The gesture made Vincent wonder what Cloud was perhaps like as a teenager. He seemed to be the subtly rebellious type that would break and bend the rules, but do it without attracting too much attention to himself, but Vincent wasn't, and never would be, the type to ask.

"It's at your discretion to take camping supplies, if you chose to rest at the peak," Vincent replied, "It may be a wise decision should you be feeling tired already."

Cloud shook his head at this.

"No, it's not that great of an idea," the blonde replied, a frown creasing his features as his eyes focused solely on the peak, "He already knows we're here."

Vincent's interest piqued a little and he turned crimson eyes to watch the blonde, still shielding his eyes as he continued to stare at the top. Cloud then let out a soft sigh and reluctantly turned his gaze to the ex-Turk's.

"Something about this place strengthens the… connection… that we have," the blonde explained hesitantly, "At times, I can hear what he's thinking, and vice versa."

Cloud fell quiet for sometime, unpacking and packing his gear once more, whilst Vincent busied himself doing the same. The ex-Turk knew all too well of the power of inner voices, and how Cloud himself must feel to have an intruder in his own inner sanctum.

…_When you're not even safe within your own mind, the world becomes darker, no matter how much light you try and shine upon it…_

The pair started up the mountainside, Vincent silently thankful that for once, his metallic enhancement on his hand was of use, clutching at the rocky surface with relative ease. It would have been convenient if the rock surface across the crater's plateau was stable enough to land on, but with their fly over, Vincent had determined that their aircraft was not well equipped and may possibly be damaged on landing. Cloud, ever confident in his abilities, had insisted that the trek was not horribly difficult by foot, merely tremulous due to erratic Lifestream activity beneath the surface. This point was proven within the next few metres climbed, as the mountain let out a low grumble, shaking the surface beneath their feet. Vincent turned in time to see Cloud lose his footing as a rock shelf collapsed beneath him. The ex-Turk reached out and hurriedly snatched at the blonde's fingers, managing to catch him before he fell too far. A brief flash of panicked surprise in the bright blue eyes was the only sign Vincent received that Cloud had indeed suffered a close call.

"Be careful, Cloud," He said lowly, and the blonde just barely masked a faint blush creeping along his cheeks.

"Thanks," He murmured, righting himself on the cliff edge and steadily continuing his climb. Vincent smirked behind his collar and did the same.

To Vincent, Cloud was somewhat of a puzzle that was never really able to be solved. He'd met many individuals in his travels, and had certainly dealt with many more as a Turk. The blonde, however, was an individual that had a character entirely his own. He was quiet, but he knew when to speak up. It seemed as if he really only spoke if he saw reason to or was entirely comfortable with his surroundings. Cloud had been through mental trauma almost equivalent to that of Vincent's, yet he continued his life with the sole purpose of living not only his life, but Zack's also. Vincent did little more than seek repentance with hardly any clue of how to achieve it. He sought Sephiroth now, possibly his own way of seeking a miracle to his own personal release from the demons in his own mind. Cloud didn't do anything but seek a resolve to everything, and possibly even retain something that he'd lost a long time ago. If Vincent had the power in him to be so selfless, he'd have used it by now.

"Vincent?" The blonde murmured, as the crimson eyed man turned to face the blonde. Cloud was paled slightly, as he stayed motionless mid-climb and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" Vincent asked, confused concern flitting through him. He'd seen the blonde act like this in Sephiroth's attempts to manipulate him.

"I'm not so sure about this," The blonde murmured, before shaking his head and continuing to climb regardless.

"Sephiroth," the blonde paused, "He keeps thinking about you, Vincent. They're… dark thoughts…"

"Your concerns are undoubtedly continuing to feed them," Vincent said flatly, even as a thrill of expectation coursed through him. Sephiroth wasn't happy with his presence, and the thought of a bloody confrontation had pleased the demons lying subdued within him. Lucrecia had once been Vincent's everything, and as a grown man, something about the thought of looking into Sephiroth's eyes both pleased and terrified Vincent. He hoped to see her there, but a part of him was well aware that any part of Sephiroth's mother may very well have been lost to the toxicity within him. By Cloud's account, Sephiroth had retained his good looks despite everything that had happened, and this hadn't surprised Vincent in the slightest. Some beauty was ever lasting, even as the throes of madness began to take its toll. Cloud was quiet, but Vincent could see his eyes becoming a myriad of thought and emotions that Vincent could only wonder over the topic of.

…_What exactly __**is**__ Sephiroth to you, Cloud?..._

The ex-General had slain Cloud's townspeople, been solely responsible for the death of his mother, and had cause irreparable damage to Cloud's life.

…_For someone who had caused you so much destruction and disaster, Cloud, I find it hard to comprehend your desires to seek out a positive side…_

Surely even Cloud could not be so optimistic? But, Vincent resolved, he had seen Cloud's eyes after his most recent encounter with Sephiroth. They were filled with far too much hope to continue to believe Sephiroth was lost to his own thoughts. Perhaps Sephiroth, like himself, had learnt more than he'd expected in the solitude he had contained himself in.

As Cloud had expected, after hours of silent thought and climbing, they'd found themselves at the ridge of the crater, peering across the barren wastelands that was the Northern Crater plateau. The earth shifted again, a resonate tremble of the activity beneath them reminding them of what they were heading into. So far, the journey had been relatively uneventful, but that was only on the trepid ascent to this ridge. Looking across, Vincent could see the shadows moving amongst the mist, a pre-warning of the beasts that were created to protect this region's unholy master.

"Looks like it could get ugly," Cloud frowned slightly, as Vincent gave a small nod of recognition.

"Judging off previous experience, they're unlikely to attack until we reach the bottom of the ridge," Vincent remarked, as Cloud looked down into the mist gathering below them. The blonde seemed to be plotting, his eyes shifting from the ridge below them, to the centre of the crater, where both men knew what lay there. He focused his attention then on a nearby fallen tree. The gases created from the planet's vents had withered its leaves into non-existence, but the wood had remained intact, seemingly due to the lack of termites or any other 'normal' Gaia given creature. The trunk was blackened, but still sturdy. Seemingly, only darkness could live here.

"Vincent, I have an idea," The blonde remarked, seemingly hesitant of his own words as crimson eyes settled on his own. Vincent said nothing, instead watching as Cloud moved to the tree and charged his sword with an attack, before slashing horizontally and splitting the tree in two. The cut was clean, leaving little more than a few splinters, and Cloud turned a cautious gaze back to Vincent.

"How good's your balance?" The blonde asked, and had Vincent not thought the blonde was partially suicidal, he did then.

"Flawless. Yours, however, has proven to be less than reliable," The ex-Turk remarked dryly, his eyes shifting to the fresh cuts on Cloud's hand from where his claw had grazed them before.

The blonde disregarded the ex-Turk's critical stare, before cutting the trunk of the tree into slightly smaller pieces. He then went over to a nearby boulder and carefully sat to sharpen his blade.

"Do as you wish, Vincent," He said quietly, not lifting his gaze, "But this is one of the quickest ways I can see of getting down there. If you have anything better, feel free to suggest."

Vincent inspected the make-do sleds and couldn't believe that his mind was comprehending taking up the blonde's suggestion. They seemed sturdy enough to withstand a large amount of damage, and should Cloud's confidence in his own balance pay off, their travel time could be cut from hours to minutes. Still…

"If there should be a sharp drop, what do you suppose would happen to the rider of such a contraption?" Vincent asked, as Cloud shrugged slightly.

"I imagine they'd begin to pray to Minerva and beg that she is merciful."

Vincent smirked slightly at this, and Cloud offered a small smile of his own as he continued working on his blade. As much as the blonde's dry humour was relieving, Cloud really seemed to have little disregard for his welfare and Vincent was stuck between determining him to be brave or idiotic.

"Your disregard of your own personal safety concerns me, Mr. Strife," Vincent said politely, as Cloud quirked a brow, still not looking up.

"Whilst your formalities are appreciated, Mr. Valentine," Cloud replied smoothly, his lips quirking slightly, "Your concern is not necessary. Much obliged, but un-necessary."

Cloud raised his eyes then, and caught Vincent mid-smirk. The ex-Turk attempted a shrug, feeling awkward at the unfamiliar gesture, and Cloud smiled, returning to his sword.

"I suppose I have very little choice," Vincent replied, "It shall be a pleasure dying alongside you."

Cloud let out a small laugh then, before heading towards the dismembered trunk. He abruptly fell to the ground, clutching his head, as Vincent hurriedly moved to his side.

"Cloud?" The gunman murmured, as the blonde opened his eyes to reveal a toxic green invading them, his pupils contracting so close together they seemed almost serpentine. Vincent reeled back, before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Cloud fell against the ground, panting as he struggled for air.

"Cloud?" Vincent prompted again, and the blonde shook his head slightly.

"He… wanted to see you," the blonde replied quietly, and Vincent nodded, reaching a hand to help hoist the blonde upwards.

"Let's not keep him waiting then," The gunman murmured, as Cloud gave him a determined nod, both men taking a large piece of the trunk and standing on the edge of the crater, staring into the abyss below them.

…_We're coming, Sephiroth…_

--

Deep inside the crater, emerald green eyes narrowed slightly, whilst thin lips curled upwards minutely. There was a dark amusement playing along them as the owner gave a small nod.

"I'll be here, Valentine…" a deep voice reassured, as he sat back in his position and let the darkness consume him once more.

--

**A/N:** This story lacks reviews, but I know that it doesn't lack love. For those who do continue to read and review, thank you.


	7. Slide

All this time I thought nobody reviewed this story because it sucked. Turns out that it was simply a case of nobody knowing it existed. xD

Thanks to all the new followers. X)

Also, much love to Wintersheart1766, as always. My soon to be beta for this story. YAY FOR LESS MISTAKES!

**Warnings: Uhm… Mild violence? I can't get over the fact that this story is so… mild. O.o**

**ENJOY!**

--

Cloud perched on the edge, the makeshift sled he was standing on teetering precariously over the crater's lip. Vincent was on a sled of his own to Cloud's right. The plan was to stand atop of the boards, before sliding down the cliff side, dismounting at the bottom, and landing gracefully on the plateau below. As the wood wobbled slightly beneath him, it only occurred to Cloud in that moment, that it may not be the most flawless of ideas. Everything seemed good in theory, but it was the execution that often causes the most amount of trouble. Cloud flicked his gaze to Vincent's and fought back a nervous blush as he met the crimson gaze, complete with mocking smirk.

…_Not a word, Valentine…_

"Fear of heights?" The gunman suggested with a trace of thinly veiled amusement.

"Not overly," Cloud replied in a clipped tone, only spreading the ex-Turk's smirk wider.

It wasn't entirely dishonest. It wasn't so much the fear of heights clutching at the insides of Cloud's stomach, but rather, the fear of the inevitable motion sickness and resulting injuries that may come from the steep descent. Cloud was abruptly caught off guard by another memory forcing its way into his thoughts, as a stabbing pain permeated through his chest.

"_Hey, you alright?" _Zack grinned down at him, as the truck jostled along the road, kicking dirt up from behind it. Cloud turned his head from watching it disappear into the night air, and nodded his head. It was then that the rain had started, lightning illuminating the skies around them, and showing glowing eyes on the sides of the road.

"_Motion sickness…" _Cloud managed to groan, as the first class reached out and ruffled his hair, getting the blonde to place his head between his knees.

"_Just stare at the ground, Spike,"_ Zack encouraged softly, _"You get motion sickness because your sense of balance is thrown off when you try and stare at things."_

"_Your balance is always trying to find the horizon,"_ Sephiroth had said calmly, _"So when the horizon keeps moving whilst you remain still in your seat, a sense of confusion leaves you vulnerable to illness."_

Cloud had reluctantly raised his head, his face pale and sweaty, and had met Sephiroth's eyes in time for the General to hand him a tranquilizer.

"_If you have a shot of this, it should subdue you enough to ease the sickness,"_ Sephiroth offered, a trace of a smile licking along his lips, _"It's not often we allow cadets the privilege, but you look horrible."_

"_Ease up!"_ Zack laughed, as Cloud offered a small smile, Sephiroth offering an encouraging nod as the blonde gave himself the shot.

Cloud shook away the memory, confusion plaguing him as he willed his stomach to ease. He knew that the feeling had very little to do with the memory of his motion sickness.

…_I can't forget who you were, once, Sephiroth…_

"And besides," Cloud retorted in delayed defence, "I don't see you rushing down there eith-"

Cloud was cut off as Vincent launched off of the edge, his board landing a few metres ahead of the blonde. Cloud had little option but to push aside his fears and take a dive off the edge in his attempts to catch up to his nimble companion. It didn't take Cloud long to hit his first noticeable bump, which sent him airborne from his board. It took all he had to gather his wits and manage to land on the board successfully again, albeit shakily, as Vincent cast a glance over his shoulder. Cloud felt a little pang of envy at how easily Vincent held his balance, the ex-Turk gliding down the surface as if he were riding on air. Cloud focused his attentions on staying in line with the red cape which remained just a few metres out of his reach, flapping freely in the wind, and found that once he had focused himself, it became a lot easier to gain stability. That was, until a burst of steam from a vent just ahead forced Vincent to veer sharply to the left.

The last minute decision forced Cloud to the right instead, and his face paled as the board skid along the bumpy surface, almost dislodging him from the board, had it not been for a sharp claw digging into his arm and steadying him, before veering off again, the rider concealing a smirk behind a familiar red cloak. Cloud felt that pang of envy again, but brushed it aside, instead focusing on the journey ahead of him. They were heading further into the crater, and already the temperature was dropping significantly. Cloud looked up briefly, unable to see the sun's rays, or the ever omnipresent Meteor. Cloud shuddered slightly, well aware that this place seemingly had the ability to sap all light from its surroundings. Sephiroth had such a toxic hold over the area, that nothing seemed able to exist but a thick cloud of darkness. Cloud didn't even want to think what power that kind of manipulation required, knowing full well that Sephiroth had gained strength in the past years, but...

…_this much?_

It was then that Cloud watched Vincent turn his board abruptly so that he was now sliding backwards. Cloud watched in confusion momentarily, before the hair on the back of his neck prickled and stood on end. Vincent then drew two guns from his cloak and began firing above Cloud's head, before Cloud became abruptly aware of a dark shadow falling over him. He veered sharply to his left, just as a creature fell from the sky, its body hitting the earth and rolling downhill with them. Cloud couldn't stop the startled surprise from appearing on his face, even as Vincent turned his board once again and continued downhill. Cloud leant forward slightly, hoping the aerodynamics of the gesture would speed him up a little.

"Was there airborne foes last time?" Vincent called over his shoulder, and Cloud shook his head, momentarily forgetting Vincent really didn't have eyes in the back of his own.

"None," The blonde called back, narrowly avoiding another burst of steam from a vent, "For the most part, there were very few at all."

There was a silence for a moment, aside from the constant low rumble of the ground beneath them and the skidding of their boards along the jagged surface.

"He's preparing himself, then," Vincent called back, hitting a ramp of sorts and managing to maneuver himself through the air. He landed with a soft thud, as if the motion was well practiced, before flicking a gaze over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Brace yourself," The gunman warned, before turning and leaning forward slightly. Cloud found little reason for the remark, seeing nothing ahead but shadows and mist. As they headed closer to the plateau, however, the mist cleared enough to reveal a looming figure. As they approached it, the blonde let out a muttered curse and watched as the gunman leapt through the air, pistols firing.

Cloud had seen dragons before, but this was in a league of its own, large silver spikes protruding from a leathery black hide, and standing at least 40 feet high. It narrowed poisonous green eyes as the pair approached, and let out a huff of smoke amidst a thunderous roar, a bullet hitting it square in its shoulder. Its attention was solely focused on Vincent now, the gunman flitting from one side of the beast to the other, with calculated movements of his cape. The bullets continued to hit the dragon's body, before Cloud had even neared it enough to deal damage. The blonde took advantage of his gathering momentum and forced himself from the board, his body soaring through the air in a controlled roll, as he raised the Ultima weapon above his head. The dragon's eyes turned to focus on him, but it was too late. Cloud brought the sword crashing down onto the beast's skull, stunning it with a thickening crunch of bone and sinew, before Cloud span around its neck. He dragged the blade the entire way, before the beast staggered on its feet. Cloud landed on the plateau, abruptly aware that the unstable beast was now swaying dangerously above him. He did little more than stare upwards in stunned surprise, before he was quite literally swept off his feet and hurtled through the air, the dragon hitting the ground moments later and disappearing into the Lifestream with little more then a moment to spare. Cloud looked up from his position on the ground to see Vincent offering him a hand up.

"What just happened?" Cloud murmured, taking the hand and dusting himself off once he was righted.

"We just killed a dragon, Cloud, "Vincent replied, amusement licking at his words.

Cloud looked out across the plateau, whilst Vincent took the loot that the dragon had dropped, handing Cloud an amulet and stuffing some potions into their backpack.

"Considering your previous experience with this area, where should we be heading?" Vincent asked, as he wiped his cloak over the barrel of both his guns. Cloud felt another tug at his conscious, and a pair of emerald eyes flashed warningly.

…_**What can you hope to achieve?**_

The tone was confused, almost frustrated, and Cloud frowned, as he held a hand to his head.

…_A resolution…_

…_**From me?**_

…_Yes…_

Cloud heard a dark laugh echo through his mind and a searing pain through his blood as he felt every cell in his body responding to sound.

"Cloud?" Vincent frowned, before placing a hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder. As soon as he did, the laughter stopped, followed by a soft sound of amusement.

…_**Do what you both must… Your teamwork… It's almost endearing to watch…**_

Cloud scowled, a bitter annoyance filtering through him, as Vincent shook his shoulder slightly.

"This way," The blonde murmured, feeling the pull of the ex-General's emotions leading him into the mist. Vincent remained silent, offering little more than a small nod and a curious glance.

Cloud walked on, sword at the ready, leading the way with Vincent by his side, still casting furtive glances in the blonde's direction. It was silent for some time, before the gunman cleared his throat slightly.

"What is he thinking?" The ex-Turk asked softly, and Cloud shook his head.

"It's not as you might imagine," the blonde murmured, eyes sharp and alert, even as his mind wandered slightly, "He comes in when he feels it necessary to. He speaks, mainly."

"But you can hear his thoughts at times?"

"More so, I can see them."

The blonde closed his statement with a tone that assured that was the end of the discussion, and Vincent nodded respectively to show he had indeed picked it up. Cloud focused his attentions just a little, and sure enough, a memory came.

He was looking at Cloud, young and determined, with his hand curled around a training sword, raised in attack. He pushed his own hand forward to block the blow, and saw leathered fingers curled around Masamune. He was in Sephiroth's memory.

"_You're too predictable in your movements," _Cloud spoke, his voice not his own, and the memory triggered abruptly in his own mind. Sephiroth had taken him into the halls for a practice spar before Nibelheim, at Zack's request, and if Cloud's thoughts remained true, he was about to get injured. Sephiroth's thoughts swirled with his own, noticing the stance of the blonde before him, coming towards him with another well aimed blow.

…_**He has potential, Zachary was correct… Why have I not done this earlier? **_

Cloud had often wondered the same thing, considering the amount of time both had spent in each other's company. Sephiroth had even referred to Cloud as his friend once. Cloud's mind then switched abruptly to his own, feeling Masamune pierce the top of his shoulder, and seeing startled surprise flick through Sephiroth's eyes, as the blade was hastily removed. Cloud fell to the ground, his hand clutching at his bleeding shoulder, looking up at the General in confusion. Sephiroth knelt before him and pressed a hand to his shoulder, applying pressure as the blonde clamped his eyes shut, easing a hiss through his teeth.

Cloud opened his eyes to find himself sprawled on the ground, a clearly frustrated Vincent hovering over him, metal claw clamped firmly over his shoulder. Cloud offered a stupefied look up at his comrade, and the gunman shook his head, gesturing at a nearby erupting steam vent.

"You nearly got yourself killed," Vincent murmured, his claw releasing its grip, "And your eyes are greened."

Cloud blinked whatever haze he had away, and stood, offering a sheepish thank you to the ex-Turk. Vincent nodded, continuing forward. Cloud realised that whilst walking across the plateau, more often than not, Sephiroth's musings would pull Cloud from reality and place him in danger. The uneasiness this thought brought was muffled slightly by the realisation that each time, Vincent had come to his aid.

"He stabbed me once," Cloud murmured, drawing the gunman's attention almost immediately, as the blonde pulled back his shirt slightly to show a scar along his shoulder.

"Whilst sane?" Vincent asked, and the blonde nodded.

"His eyes when he did it…" Cloud trailed off slightly, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Regret?" Vincent queried simply, drawing another small nod from the blonde, "Good. The mere fact that he is reflecting on regret is sign of a mental struggle for sanity."

Cloud thought on it for a minute, his chest willing the anxiety he felt to dissipate. He continued across the fractured surface, reflecting on its likeness to the being that lay beneath it, and silently prayed to Gaia that Vincent was right.

--

**A/N:** Zzzz.


	8. Meetings

Thank you to the darling Wintersheart1766, responsible for fixing my endless flaws. Much love to her for being an awesome beta. Also, thank you to HunterBelmont, who brought me cola and played FFVII with me all night for motivation. Yay!

**Warnings: **Look, look… No really, look…** Mild violence, blood and such. **

**YAY! There was a warning!**

HUZZAH! -victory dance-

--

His eyes were alert and attentive to each minor detail of his surroundings, still unable to shake the instincts that years of being a Turk had provided him. He wouldn't exactly complain; after all, such skills had proved themselves useful on more than the one occasion. Vincent settled his eyes momentarily on Cloud then, watching the blonde's own eyes, as a usually probing blue gaze stared vacantly straight ahead. It appeared as if the blonde was well past the stage of distraction, and as Vincent had come to realise, this was often when Cloud would stumble into situations that placed him in harm's way.

"Cloud," The gunman said firmly, drawing the blonde's gaze to his own. The blonde let out a curse, as he maneuvered his way past another steam vent, eyes abruptly sharper in their focus.

"How did you manage this on your own?" The ex-Turk asked, and Cloud shook his head.

"It wasn't like this last time. There were barely any life forms here, the Lifestream was relatively inactive, and Sephiroth…" The blonde trailed off momentarily, furrowing his brows, "Let's just say I wasn't getting as many 'insights' as I am this time around."

Vincent nodded, saying no more on the subject as he continued across the plateau.

He could see it now, a circular descent into the crater's depths, and they were quickly nearing its entrance. Cloud paused in his walking, his footsteps faltering, as he gave a concerned look of panic in Vincent's direction. The gunman furrowed his brows slightly and opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, before he felt what had undoubtedly unsettled his blonde companion. The ground beneath them was shifting.

"Vincent!" Cloud called out, just as a slate of earth gave way from beneath them. The pair fell together, Vincent managing little more than a sharp intake of breath before he was caught around the wrist by Cloud. Vincent's claw had snagged itself to the blonde's arm in spite of himself, and Cloud was letting a low hiss through his teeth as he clung precariously to a small ledge with his free hand. They'd only fallen a few meters, but the gunman chanced a look below them to find that a far steeper drop awaited them. Crimson eyes narrowed slightly, scoping out the surface below them for a suitable landing to fall upon, should the need arise. He didn't have to wait long.

"Vincent," Cloud murmured warningly, beads of sweat gathering on his brow as he struggled with the exertion of holding his companion _and_ the cliff face. Vincent gave a small nod of understanding, before taking a final glance at his surroundings and letting Cloud's wrist go. Vincent watched in mild amusement as Cloud's face contorted into horror, before spreading into relieved anger as the gunman managed to land on a lower shelf of rock several meters down.

"Just jump down, Cloud," Vincent instructed, as the blonde hesitantly released his grip on the ledge and allowed himself to free fall momentarily.

Cloud hit the deck and staggered slightly, before righting himself and propping his weight up against the cliff wall. He was slightly paled, and Vincent's sharp gaze didn't miss the slight tremble in the blonde's legs.

"…Cloud?" The gunman pressed lightly, and the blonde's eyes abruptly flared with mako, all signs of unease dissipating in a heartbeat.

"Don't you _ever_… pull that shit again," The blonde snapped, as Vincent held back a smirk.

"Thank you for your concern."

The blonde offered a half hearted glare as he lowered himself to the ground with a small sigh.

"…You're welcome."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence then, as the pair took the opportunity to sit and catch their breath. Cloud held out his arm and looked it over, as Vincent looked on in guilt-ridden concern. Blood was spilling from the deep gash wounds that Vincent had inadvertently inflicted upon the blonde, and despite the blonde's mako struggling to knit together the torn flesh, the flow seemed never ending. Cloud was frowning slightly as he applied pressure to the wound with his hand, watching with an apparent dark fascination as the droplets hit the soil beside him. Vincent offered a moment of thought, before slicing a piece of worn material off of his cloak with the offending claw, and handing it to the blonde. Cloud took it almost uncomfortably, before offering a murmured thank you.

"I doubt there's any tendon damage," Vincent remarked apologetically, and the blonde offered a cocky smirk.

"Was that to make _me_ feel better, or you?"

"Perhaps a little of both," The gunman replied evasively, and Cloud offered a small snort, all tension building over the incident suddenly evaporated with the sound. Vincent offered a brief, small smile, before staring out across the chasm. There was an eerie green glow bouncing off the walls, casting scattered light amongst the jagged edges and throwing off an aura of something dark and sinister.

…_It's as if his very presence here has manipulated the surroundings accordingly…_

Cloud readjusted his recently applied tourniquet, before he steadily pulled himself to his feet. He took a few steps forward and peered into the confines below, ensuring he didn't stand too close to the edge. Once he was seemingly satisfied with his view, he turned to Vincent and offered a small frown.

"That was no act of Gaia herself," The blonde murmured, "He's growing impatient."

"He's pulling us towards him?" Vincent asked with growing curiosity. Cloud offered a nod and started to descend down the cliff side with growing caution. Vincent stood shortly after and began to do the same, utilizing his claw as an added climbing tool.

There was a small grunt of exertion from the blonde below him as Cloud visibly snagged his pants leg on a jagged rock, and Vincent made to make a witty comment, but before he'd had the chance to, the ground rumbled once again and more of the cliff side became subjected to falling debris. Vincent narrowed his eyes to the sharp falling rocks now hurtling towards him and Cloud; his footing became unexpectedly loose and he fell backwards, colliding with a solid object before hurtling towards the ground in a mass of tangled clothing. He hit the surface hard, feeling what little breath he held in him being abruptly torn from his lungs, as there was a sharp curse from his right. Vincent bit back a groan, as he felt a sharp edge probing just against his hip, painfully aware of the merciless surface the pair had landed on as he saw blood seeping from a wound on Cloud's shoulder blade. The blonde rolled his head to the side to offer Vincent a questioning look.

"Are you… alright?" The blonde asked through gritted teeth, as he pulled a shard of rock from his shoulder. Vincent nodded, thankfully gathering back his stamina quickly, as he'd usually been able to do, before pulling himself to sit upright.

"Are you alright?" Vincent repeated Cloud's question back at him, as the blonde nodded, his wounds already knitting together and leaving fresh scars in their wake. The surface area had been healed, but if Cloud was anything like Vincent, the dull throbbing pain would still be lingering.

The blonde massaged his shoulder and looked up to where they had fallen from, frowning to himself.

"Vincent, how far did we fall?" Cloud murmured, as the gunman turned his sights to the cliff face. There was no sign of the ledge they had rested on, and the cliff side was continuing to rapidly degenerate.

We fell far enough," the gunman replied, and Cloud nodded in silent agreement. The blonde stood and brushed further rock particles from his outfit, before idly poking at a newly formed hole in his pants leg. Vincent sat for a moment longer, feeling uncomfortable about the way the atmosphere seemed colder down here, but not voicing his concerns, even as the hair on the back of his neck bristled. Cloud spluttered briefly, before clutching at his head and letting a breath of air hissing through his teeth. He rocked back and forth, fighting an apparent battle within his own mind, as Vincent watched on in startled curiosity, before Cloud apparently won.

"Get _out_!" The blonde spat, before a small laugh rang clear through the stagnant air, Vincent feeling a breath of wind brushing along his skin as he turned to gaze into the shadows. The resonant sound of footsteps along stone reached his ears, as a figure partially emerged from the darkness, Vincent setting eyes on the son of his beloved for the very first time.

The gunman's chest tightened slightly, his lips opened partially in the beginnings of a gape, and his very voice became trapped in his own throat.

…_**He's… immaculate…**_

Vincent hesitated in offering an exchange with Chaos, but he put up little resistance in offering a truthful response.

… _I should expect no less from her…_

…_**I believe that I now understand the blonde's admiration…**_

…_I think that perhaps, so do I…_

"Cloud," a smooth voice left thin lips, as Vincent stood on his feet, his hand ghosting over his gun. Cloud brushed fingers along his weapon also, cautious eyes settling on the figure before him.

"Sephiroth…" The blonde murmured in response, his eyes flashing briefly with a myriad of barely concealed emotion. Vincent could understand, settling his eyes on the fabled ex-General and seeing his past flash before his very eyes. For Cloud, the blonde was here in the memory of Zack, for his mother, for the other townspeople of Nibelheim. As for Vincent, he was here for the opportunity to meet the man who had been taken from something light and pure, and twisted into something dark and sinister. The ex-Turk tried to focus his thoughts, his inner demons spurring him to draw his gun and destroy Sephiroth where he stood.

"Vincent," Sephiroth said quietly, as crimson eyes raised to meet emerald green, "A pleasant surprise."

"You were aware that I was coming," Vincent replied just as quietly, hardly believing it was his own voice. It sounded alien to him; distant, even as he felt the words tumble unbidden from his lips.

"You fight against Shinra now, rather than alongside them?" Sephiroth asked, and Vincent offered a small nod.

"Shinra offered me a lot, but it also burdened me with much more," The gunman replied slowly, cautious of the green eyes regarding him with interest.

"I empathize," Sephiroth said simply, a strong tone of bitterness underlying those two simple words, as a smirk licked at the ex-General's lips.

"That company created what I was, in that they offered me power and opportunity. They gave me so much more than anyone could have imagined," Sephiroth continued, his eyes flaring slightly, "Yet, they took what little humanity I had been graced with and they drove me to _this_..."

"Listen to yourself!" Cloud interjected with clear frustration across his features, "You _have_ humanity! You're still the person you once were, but you choose to resign yourself to the person you believe you _have_ to be."

Sephiroth looked slightly taken aback for a moment, before offering a bitter smirk, a sight that instilled a feeling of unease in Vincent's conscious.

"No Cloud, not the person I believe I have to be," Sephiroth murmured, "but the person I have been _created_ to be."

Sephiroth took a few steps closer to Vincent and Cloud, and it was then that Vincent's eyes were treated to the sight of a solitary wing extending from the ex-General's shoulder. Sephiroth offered a bitter smile with no mirth, before stretching his arm out, his wing following the gesture with seemingly no conscious effort. Cloud's eyes had widened, and his face had paled.

"Like… Just like him… Genesis…" Cloud breathed. His eyes were trailing the wing from shoulder blade to the last solitary feather tip, even as his fingers curled around the hilt of his sword. Sephiroth's eyes glittered slightly with a dark sense of amusement, as he fluidly unsheathed Masamune and shook his head slightly. Green eyes settled on Vincent once again, and the gunman pulled his weapon from its holster, holding Sephiroth's gaze with a steely determination.

"We're alike, Valentine. I too, gained more from Shinra than I needed," Sephiroth deliberated, "And I too, suffer from sins that I have yet to commit."

"There is always hope for the willing," Vincent remarked softly, and the ex-General shook his head.

"No Vincent," Sephiroth paused, green light reflecting off of his blade to cast an eerie glow across flawless features, "That is merely a belief of the willing, whilst they continue looking for their ray of hope."

Dark eyes switched from ex-Turk, to ex-comrade, before a small smirk licked at thin lips. With Masamune raised in readiness, emerald green eyes flashed briefly in fierce determination.

Black leather rippled slightly in a conjured gust of wind, as fierce eyes glowed with mako and livid hate.

"Enough idle talk," The ex-General smirked, before his wing burst out once again, and he leapt, hovering a few feet off the ground. A ball of energy began to glow in the ex-General's outstretched hand, and he offered another small smirk.

"Now, liberate me," He murmured simply, before a burst of light resonated through the cave.

--

**A/N:** Yay for cliffies! –hides-


	9. Falls

So, seems I unintentionally listened to HunterBelmont and left the cliffy ending for quite some time. My bad! Thanks again to Wintersheart1766, whom I still love to pieces, and who did a FANTASTIC job on this chapter in particular. Lol. Love for betas. Also, thanks to HunterBelmont for nagging me about this _AND_ "No Hope". I'd make little progress on anything without these two. Lol.

**Warnings: **Well… -sob- These warnings frustrate me SO much. So, so, so much. Uhm, maybeee… **mild violence**, Uhh… **mild coarse language?** I wish I had more for you people, but no…Doubt you read these anyway. Muffins are just like ugly cupcakes, but we loves them anyway. Yay.

--

Cloud's ears were ringing, as he felt his elbows graze the earth below him, the fireball that had left Sephiroth's hand launched both he and Vincent several metres away from the ex-General. Vincent had already scrambled to his feet, pistols firing into the confines of the crater. Cloud's eyes were beginning to fail him, mako enhancements being no match for the quickly darkening surroundings.

"Sephiroth!" The blonde cried, righting himself on his feet once more, and closing his eyes as he felt that sinister laughter reverberating against the walls. Weapon raised, the blonde catapulted himself through the air. He could feel the cold silence as the laughter suddenly halted and he swung his sword forward violently feeling metal clash against metal. The darkness cleared slightly around him and his eyes opened wide as he came face to face with his former idol and an impressed set of Emerald green eyes. Masamune was pressed against his own weapon, a lone black wing flapping slightly, fanning the toxic shadows from around them as Sephiroth's mouth engaged a slight smirk.

"You found me so quickly, Cloud," He murmured, with slight surprise lacing his words.

"You tend to forget that I can feel you," The blonde replied sharply, pushing against his blade and hurtling himself backwards before moving forward to swing his blade once again. He heard the maniacal laughter rise as before, filling the cavern just as a breath of air brushed the back of his neck, a single black feather drifting down before his eyes, and then once again; blackness enveloped him. Cloud's ears were ringing sharply again as a deafening roar filled the cavern, a glowing red light bursting through the darkness, as a second set of wings made their presence known.

…_Chaos…_

Despite the shadows looming around him, the blonde sought out his destination through reluctant emotional connection and sensory memory. Cloud headed for where the light had seemed to appear, finding claws holding Masamune back with a struggling determination. Sephiroth was pushed back slightly, and demonic wings pierced the ex-General's shoulder blades.

"Ah," Sephiroth smirked, watching as the wound quickly began to knit, "That wasn't very nice…"

Cloud leapt through the air, sword crashing down, as Sephiroth kicked Chaos square in the chest causing the demon to fly backwards, separating the two. Looking upwards, Cloud saw Sephiroth take flight, before turning to face an obviously disgruntled Chaos.

"Idiot," The demon muttered, before propelling himself off of the ground and up into the air after the ex-General. Cloud offered a frown at the demon's words, before heading for the wall. The pair above him had the advantage of wings, so the blonde did what he could despite the hindrance he had. Above him, he heard the incessant sound of metal striking claws and the rhythmic beating of ethereal wings. Cloud felt the adrenaline burning through his veins as he leapt from one rocky edge to another, using his sword as a propelling device. The higher Sephiroth flew the more the darkness around him cleared. Cloud watched in startled surprise, as Sephiroth hurtled through the air towards the ground, managing to right himself before he hit, Chaos hot on his heels. Emerald green eyes flashed with apparent disdain an instant before Masamune slashed the demon across the torso. Chaos let out another deafening roar, as Sephiroth held him at sword's length for a few moments, uttering soft words that Cloud could not hear, to the demon. Spinning his sword, Sephiroth flung the demon beast towards the earth with an unimaginable force. The ensuing explosion was deafening, shaking the rock walls violently and resulting in Cloud losing his footing; he now hung precariously off the edge.

Cloud used all the strength he could muster to right himself on the ledge, before casting a look below him.

"Vincent!" The blonde called, as the dust cleared revealing a sizeable crater. Chaos had reverted to his human form within the crater depths.

…_Shit… Don't let him be dead… don't let him be dead…_

Cloud repeated to himself as he dropped from the ledge and tumble-rolled slightly to land on the ground beside the gunman. Sephiroth abruptly blocked his path; cat's eyes glittering with slight amusement, yet he did nothing to stop the blonde and moved aside enough to let Cloud fall into the pit beside his comrade. Crimson eyes cracked open slightly under furrowed brows, a metal claw clutched at the blonde's outfit.

"Cloud, he's… he's toying with us…" Vincent coughed slightly, as Cloud reached into his pack and poured an X-potion down the ex-Turk's throat. Pale skin slowly regained its colour, before crimson eyes widened further, turning upwards to face the shadow looming over them. Cloud did the same and straightened as he raised his sword above him. Sephiroth let out an amused 'hmph', and Cloud suddenly felt his entire body stiffen, his form lifting against his will. He turned startled eyes to Vincent, whose body was doing much the same.

"Yes, I remember now," Sephiroth murmured, his eyes losing a little of their poisonous flare as he drew the two fighters closer to him.

"Have you noticed, Cloud?" He asked lightly, focusing his attentions on the blonde, "Have you noticed that our thought exchanges are not always voluntary?"

Cloud remained silent, as both he and Vincent reached the top of the impact crater the gunman had fallen into. Sephiroth kept lifting them however, turning slightly, as he flapped his solitary wing and pulled himself further into the sky.

"Of course you have," Sephiroth murmured, dark amusement licking at his lips, "If I have, then so has my puppet."

"Who's the real puppet here, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked coldly, as emerald eyes flared up again for an instant.

'…_Obviously a sore spot…'_

"You say I have no emotion, but what did you have when you murdered all those innocent people?" Cloud continued, Sephiroth halted his ascent temporarily, "You felt _nothing_. You had _no_ soul…"

Sephiroth remained quiet for a few moments before continuing upwards.

"Perhaps," He agreed, "But I had purpose. To hold purpose is to have meaning, and to hold meaning is to have ambition. What do you need to have ambitions such as mine, Cloud?"

The blonde said nothing, and Sephiroth offered a small smirk.

"What you need is desire, Cloud; desire and hatred. ShinRa was kind enough to provide me with the desire, the need, the urge, the very _hate_ to fuel my own needs. Is desire not a feeling? Is uncontrollable anger, fuelled by hate, not an emotion?" Sephiroth mused, as Cloud willed himself not to listen, and though he couldn't bear to hear the former hero's hateful words, he couldn't help but think; 'to_ reason_ was to hold some sort of sanity' and he couldn't help willing himself to believe that all hope for Sephiroth was not yet lost.

"But," Sephiroth paused curling his fingers as Cloud felt his chest tighten and his breath become labored, call it whatever you wish."

Cloud had little time to brace himself, before both he and Vincent were hurtled through the air hitting the crater wall and falling onto a narrow ledge a few metres down. Vincent sputtered harshly and Cloud could feel the gunman's blood sliding down his arm as he lay sprawled across him.

The blonde gasped for breath before rolling onto his side slightly. He could feel the burning pain shooting through his entire body as he watched Sephiroth gracefully make his way towards them' Vincent's crimson eyes glowed with darker intentions than Cloud had ever before witnessed on the gunman.

"Vincent…" Cloud rasped, and the ex-Turk shook his head.

"I'm fine, Cloud," The gunman replied, struggling to sit upright as Sephiroth approached. Cloud locked eyes with the ex General, suddenly clutching his head as another memory assaulted his mind. He fell heavily against his comrade, hearing the gunman calling to him as he faded into his memories.

_Cloud had been looking for Zack, hoping to find the Lieutenant and ask a little advice on how to get accepted__into SOLDIER without being killed in the process. When he'd strolled into the First Class' quarters, he'd found Sephiroth instead._

"_G-general Sephiroth, sir!" The blonde saluted, as the General looked up from his book, he was relaxing on Zack's sofa and was mildly surprised to see Cloud at the front door._

"_Cadet Strife," Sephiroth acknowledged him politely, offering a small smile, "You look surprised to find me here."_

"_I'm sorry, sir! I was looking for Lieutenant Fair, sir!" Cloud nodded rigidly, as Sephiroth closed his book and placed it upon the coffee table. _

"_You need not be so formal with me, cadet. We're likely to spend some time together, considering both of our alliances with Zackary," Sephiroth explained smoothly, gesturing at the empty armchair to his left, "He's at a meeting with Tseng at the moment. You're quite welcome to wait with me if you like."_

_Cloud reluctantly took the seat and stared uncomfortably at the coffee table._

"_What were you after, by the way?" The General asked, "Perhaps I could assist you?" _

_Cloud faltered slightly, but Sephiroth's eyes were open and willing, so the blonde cautiously made the step towards casual conversation with his idol._

"_I was kind of looking for a few tips with regards to making it into SOLDIER, sir,"__Cloud shrugged slightly, "I know that it's meant to be hard,__I just didn't think it would be __**this**_ _hard, you know? The only thing holding me back is the psychological aspect__. __Otherwise, I'm perfectly fit for the program. Everyone__says so, even Zack. I mean, I can't be _that_ messed up, can I?"_

_He had blurted this all out of his system, and although he was embarrassed by his outburst he kind of felt…relieved. Cloud lowered his flaming face from Sephiroth's gaze to the floor, but his wide blue eyes shot up once more as the General let out a small laugh._

"_No need to be embarrassed, Cloud. It seems as if you've been holding that in for some time, would I be right?"_

_Cloud gave a small nod, and the General shifted slightly in his seat._

"_Perhaps that may be a part of your problem, cadet," Sephiroth mused, as Cloud cautiously met the General's gaze, "You seem to be overly concerned with what others think of you, or of what others may be feeling. This can cause hesitation within a battle, or when one is required to follow another's orders, and hence, would deem you unsuitable for SOLDIER. Would I be right, Cloud?"_

"_Yes sir," Cloud murmured, hearing his own heartbeat thrum in his ears, hot blood racing through his cheeks. _

"_You may call me Sephiroth off duty, Cloud," The General reassured, leaning back into the couch as he picked up his book once again, "I'd consider you somewhat of a friend by now."_

_Cloud's breath caught in his throat, as emerald green flicked to his in mild amusement. _

"_You have Zachary to blame, I suppose," Sephiroth murmured, before beginning to read to himself. _

Reality abruptly came back to him, as his eyes fluttered open to find emerald green mere inches from his, Sephiroth's lone black wing creating a slight breeze against his skin. His eyes regained their focus slowly, taking note of his surroundings. Masamune was piercing the shoulder of Vincent, pinning the gunman to the wall.

"Welcome back, Cloud," Sephiroth smirked, twisting his blade slightly and drawing a hiss from the blonde's companion, "How fitting that memory was, was it not? How your thoughts of how others perceived you had led you to distraction? How it made you unsuitable for SOLDIER?"

Cloud suddenly rushed forward, intending to slam his own head full force into the smug face before him. Sephiroth pulled back sharply, a surprised laugh falling from his lips.

"I truly wanted to help you back then, Cloud," Sephiroth said quietly, "I felt compelled to give you what you wanted. I remember having much the same feeling when I'd been given the question of whether or not to allow Zack into First Class. I knew then, that you meant a little more to me than the average cadet. A friend, that's what you'd become."

"You can't call yourself a friend," Cloud murmured, "After everything that happened in Nibelheim…"

"At Nibelheim, I wasn't your friend, no," he nodded, a small frown flickering across his features, "I was nobody's friend."

Turning slightly, he wrenched the Masamune from Vincent's body. The gunman let out a cry as he fell onto his hands and knees, his crimson gaze glaring up from under long lashes.

"Not even my own," Sephiroth smirked, "But seeing you here, with Valentine… an ex-Turk no less? Well… It made me think."

"Think of what?" Cloud asked, knowing he was being baited by the low growl of "Cloud…" that Vincent murmured. He'd stopped caring. Every flashback that Sephiroth had offered him, every logical word spilling from his cold, lips; they were making too much sense. He was being lured in by suggestions, implications, and allusions of something that may or may not be a fabrication of his own desperate imagination. By the look in Sephiroth's eyes, this was something of which the former General was all too aware.

"The real Cloud Strife," He murmured, "And more importantly… the real Sephiroth."

Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat, but he choked out his response regardless.

"The real… Sephiroth?"

The ex-General merely nodded, before raising a leather clad hand and sending a rumble through the ground beneath them. Cloud had little time to register the gesture before both he and Vincent were swept off of the rocky ledge with a single sweep of the Masamune, and falling towards the glowing stream of consciousness that had opened up beneath them. The last thing Cloud remembered before hitting the surface was a metallic claw clutching his wrist, pulling him towards the stoic face of the ex-Turk, who offered little more than a reassuring nod, before they both were abruptly engulfed by the Lifestream.

--

**A/N**: MUAHAHAH! I'm a bit of a cow with the cliffies, eh? X3


	10. Stream

Thanks once again to Wintersheart1766 for doing a wonderful beta job, and to HunterBelmont for putting up with me whilst I bitched about everything bothering me lately. Good boy.

**Warnings:** I'm not feeling well enough to be witty, sadly. **Check previous chapters!**

--

Crimson eyes drifted open a few moments after the impact, the gunman cast a cautious gaze into the blackened abyss, a half conscious blonde sheltered in his arms. Blue eyes remained closed, as a limp body shifted against him slightly with the stream's current.

"Cloud," The ex-Turk murmured, but drew no response from his blonde companion. Vincent allowed his body to continue drifting through the current, until he felt his feet touch a solid surface that had suddenly materialized below him. He looked around at his new surroundings; the identity of which was quickly being revealed. Cloud's limp body slipped from his fingers; Vincent's grip loosened by the wave of nausea that washed over him. Vincent felt his chest constrict tightly, his breath stolen from him as he realised their current location.

"Nibelheim," A smooth voice muttered against his ear, Vincent spun around sharply to meet intense emerald eyes just behind him. Sephiroth walked casually towards the town's archway as the gunman reached into his cloak, and drew out his pistol.

"You can't kill me here, Valentine," Sephiroth chided, allowing a smirk to creep across his lips, "This place is holy. If you listen hard enough, you'll hear her screams."

"She's being poisoned by your presence," Vincent replied coolly, and the ex-General offered a small laugh.

"Not mine, no," Sephiroth mused, tapping his forehead, "Hers. It's her presence that the planet begs to be free of. I've figured this out, Vincent. Jenova herself may be dispersed into this system of consciousness, but she cannot reside in another being as long as that being resides within the stream itself."

Vincent's lips parted slightly in unspoken words, before Sephiroth took a seat beside a fence post, the gesture almost unsettling in its overall casualness.

"Cloud was here with Tifa once," Vincent remarked cautiously, and Sephiroth nodded.

"I'm aware. I couldn't reach him here, and that's when everything started to fall together, you see. Impurities are often held back in here," Sephiroth murmured, seemingly impressed with himself, "Listen to yourself now, Valentine. Listen to your consciousness. What is it that you hear?"

The gunman did as Sephiroth suggested, after deciding the former general posed little threat to him in such a situation. Vincent furrowed his brows slightly, raising crimson eyes to meet curious green.

"I hear nothing."

"Nothing?" Sephiroth asked, throwing a suggestion in the single word that Vincent was yet to pick up on.

"That in itself should be telling you_ something_," Sephiroth mused, pulling himself to his feet, "Should it not?"

…_Chaos… Galian… Hellmasker… Gone?_

Vincent felt a mild panic squirming its way through his very core, the silence becoming deafening in its entirety. For years, he had suffered through inner conflictions with his own demons, an inner reflection at the mistakes… no, the _sins_ that he had committed. Now, he was hearing only Vincent.

"Why Nibelheim?" Vincent asked; evasively refusing Sephiroth the confirmation of what he already knew. The ex-General turned to face the gunman, eyes cast down, before slowly returning his gaze to Vincent.

"Why Nibelheim?" Sephiroth repeated, "What does Nibelheim mean to you?"

The former General's eyes then momentarily settled on Cloud, "Why Nibelheim for him?"

Vincent turned his gaze as Emerald green eyes settled on his own.

"Why Nibelheim for me?" He asked, as Vincent stooped to check on the blonde who was slowly beginning to stir. Vincent knew he need not reply for Sephiroth to provide an answer, and he was right, as a small laugh exited the man's lips.

"We've all experienced losses in this place," Sephiroth said softly, Vincent refused to raise his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching, "But there have been gains here also."

"I have gained _nothing_ in Nibelheim," Vincent replied curtly, finally raising his eyes to meet Sephiroth's. A now familiar smirk crossed the ex-General's lips, as he shook his head.

"You gained, Vincent. Those gains need not be positive ones, but they are gains nonetheless," Sephiroth explained quietly, now standing beside the ex-Turk, offering a downwards glance at the unconscious blonde as Cloud let out a small groan.

"What we all gained, Vincent," Sephiroth paused slightly, "Was power; albeit for you, uncontrolled power; for Cloud, unrelenting power and for myself? Well…"

"Unimaginable power," Vincent offered, and Sephiroth let out a small laugh.

"Yes, unimaginable, but unwanted. I had this strength within me the entire time, but it was self awareness that brought out the darker intention that the power could offer."  
"If it is unwanted, then you need not let yourself be controlled by it," Vincent said softly, as Sephiroth offered a distant smirk, slowly walking back towards the town's gate.

"Not everything is lost, Sephiroth. _Sephiroth_ is not lost," The gunman spoke again, his love for the mother of the man before him driving him to seek any option of salvation that held the slightest chance of being realised.

"Perhaps; after all, how can one be lost when they have no place left to go?" Sephiroth asked as his eyes settled innocuously on the sign hanging above the village entrance, his attention straying from Vincent for the time being.

An extended period of silence settled between the pair until Cloud suddenly opened his eyes, seemingly still unconscious

"Cloud?" Vincent murmured, shaking the blonde slightly.

"He'll take a little longer to resurface," Sephiroth said flatly., Vincent felt a shiver of panic bristle through him, as he recalled the catatonic state the Lifestream had left the blonde in during one of his previous excursions within its depths..

"He's alright," Sephiroth reassured quietly, "I would not have allowed him here should he be at risk of harm. He has become… valuable to me."

"Valuable to you as a friend, perhaps?" Vincent chanced, and a smirk crept along Sephiroth's lips once again.

"A Friend? Perhaps; partially, yes. Primarily, however, he is my burden, and therefore my salvation," Sephiroth paused, "And so I cannot allow myself to lose him just yet."

"How is Cloud your salvation?"

"Cloud will kill me. Whether it is at this crater at this time, or another time, or any other place or time after that," Sephiroth paused again, offering a knowing smile, "There will be many more times to come, after all."

Vincent held back the temptation to scoff, "How do you expect him to take your life more than once?" Sephiroth laughed lightly.

"Perhaps you've forgotten," he murmured, "he has killed me once before, as I have killed him. You may not understand, but as long as one of us lives, the other shall never truly die."

"Then what do you hope to achieve from this? Having Cloud kill you is one thing, but then what? If you are only to return again and again, the notion would be utterly pointless," Vincent said smoothly, placing the back of his hand against Cloud's sweaty forehead, "What do you hope to gain?"

"Freedom," Sephiroth whispered softly, his hands rising above his head as he stretched fingers into the black abyss above, "Be it for all eternity, a year, a single month, or a solitary day…"

Green eyes lowered and Sephiroth's gaze settled again on the crimson eyes of the gunman standing before him.

"Freedom, Valentine."

Vincent felt the bile rising in his throat, as his chest grew tight restricting his breath painfully once again, and for a fraction of a second as he looked into Sephiroth's eyes, he could see her looking back at him; His beloved, his unrequited deity of worship, the face of his deepest most unforgivable sin. Sephiroth faltered also, his gaze shifting to the floor to his right, his smirk slipping away, and a softer more melancholy undertone briefly adorned his lips.

"You see her within me at times, don't you?" He asked quietly. "I too can sense her presence within me, but only rarely; when the toxic hold over me dissipates, when I'm closest to the planet, I can almost feel her; my _real _mother, that is."

Vincent remained silent, his ears finding it difficult to accept the words now falling from the lips of his long dead lover's only son.

"You knew her, Valentine. I can tell by the longing in your eyes. By the hurt, the unimaginable pain that burns within them, every ounce of suffering you feel within you, I feel it echoed through my veins. Had she been able to hold any love for me, perhaps things would have been different," Sephiroth murmured.

"She told me once, that to have never been able to hold you was her one true sin," Vincent offered in softly spoken words. Sephiroth choked out a small laugh, broken emerald eyes rising to meet Vincent's.

"And to disgrace her spirit by calling this- this _toxicity_ within my veins by the title of mother," Sephiroth paused, "Is just _one_ sin out of my multitudes."

Vincent choked slightly, the air around him too thick, too toxic in his lungs, as her voice, her smell, her simplest touches, reeled through his sensory memory; burning him to his core.

"With _her dwelling like a parasite_ within me, no amount of prayer to this planet will ever remove my sins," Sephiroth murmured, "I will forever remain _unforgiven_."

Cloud startled from his position on the ground below him, his body sitting upright as he gulped down air as fast as his lungs would allow, blue eyes burning brightly with mako and a stunned sort of horror. Sephiroth gave another knowing smirk at the sudden revival before turning away and drifting back towards the town gates.

"Cloud," Vincent said softly, drawing startled eyes to meet his own as a metal claw rested gently on his shaking shoulders. The blonde then struggled to compose himself and regulated his breathing as he ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

After a few moments, Cloud turned to face his former idol, pain radiating through his eyes.

"The planet…the planet showed me…" The blonde struggled for words, as he took a few steps towards Sephiroth.

"Cloud," Vincent warned, as the blonde approached the ex-General, but Cloud pressed on.

"I saw it… Your ch- childhood, in the labs. Why would they do that to you? Why would they do that to _anyone_?" Cloud whispered, transfixed by the images behind his words and his seemingly desperate need to reach Sephiroth's side.

"Monsters aren't born, Cloud…" Sephiroth smirked slightly, pushing the blonde back into Vincent with a single shove of a well placed hand.

"They're created," The ex-General finished, closing his eyes as the planet's cries reached their ears, her Lifestream swirling into violent activity with the sound. Vincent snatched at the blonde's wrist, as Cloud abruptly began floating away from him, eyes wide with confusion. Sephiroth's words echoed in Vincent's ears, as Chaos began to return to him, the demon's thoughts mirroring his own.

"_So this is the power of Chaos?" Sephiroth murmured, the beast impaled on the end of Masamune, the wound in Sephiroth's shoulder still knitting together, "You're no beast, nor are you a monster. You were always a threat to this world. Yet, you weren't truly a force to be reckoned with. Not entirely. Not until you merged with Valentine in any case; it was__** then **__that you were __**truly**__ created."_

Vincent's eyes snapped open as the Lifestream burst, sending he and Cloud sailing through the air, and then plummeting into a spiraling descent back to the crater's depth's The gunman had managed to pull the still dazed blonde firmly against his chest, holding him there until they hit the rocky ground, Cloud fell soon after impact. Vincent let out a low groan, the force of the landing jarring his bones causing him pain that that was all too familiar to the former Turk. Crimson eyes lifted from their position on Cloud to meet Emerald green, as Sephiroth slowly stood from his crouched position on the crater's floor, black wing unfurling behind him like the shadow of their impending doom.

"You're not ready to face this battle," The former General smirked, "Bring the others if you wish, so long as Cloud is the one who deals the final blow."

"If it is death you seek why not seek it now and allow a swift victory?" Vincent asked, standing on his feet as Cloud managed to do the same beside him.

"I shall die as the SOLDIER I once was," Sephiroth said smoothly, "Not the puppet I have become."

With that, another glow began to radiate from Sephiroth's hand, the blinding light causing Vincent to shield his eyes as the ground shifted once more beneath his feet. He expected to be engulfed by the stream once more, but as his surroundings darkened amidst the toxic haze, his body fell to the earth and all of his strength drained from within him against his will. He heard as Cloud fell beside him, and tried desperately to lift his body from its earthen hold, but try as he might he could barely lift a single finger. When the darkness finally dissipated, he found himself surrounded by snow, the Cryptic nestled beside him, still guarded from the snow.

He watched as Cloud sat up, his eyes taking in their surroundings; upon realising where they now were and Sephiroth Wasn't; the blonde pierced the silence of the snow capped mountain, letting out a listless cry while slamming his fists into the icy ground in pure frustration, the ex-General's name wrenched from his lips in an enraged roar. The painful sound echoing through the Gunman's heart.

**A/N:** Like? Love? Hate? Tell me please. I'd _love_ more reviews for this story, and it would totally give me a cheer me up booster._ Really_. Love you all. *heart*


	11. Flight

Thanks to my darling beta, who's done wonderfully as always to look this over for me. Thanks Wintersheart1766. Loves for you.

**Warnings: None, really. See previous chapters if you have any concerns.**

Cloud let out one more strangled cry, barely noticing the icy dampness seeping through the fabric of his pants, as the snow around him melted against his heated skin.

…_How could you do that to us, Sephiroth…? How?_

The blonde's head was still reeling with the images Gaia had forced upon him. Horrifying images of Sephiroth's treatment in the labs, as a battered and bruised child, subject to torment and forced illnesses, simply to see what made him _tick_. Cloud had watched as the _child_ was forced to watch hour upon hour of the torments of war; of death and grief, and of horrors that no human being should endure, and they did it to him as a _child_.

"It was only a matter of time…" The blonde murmured out loud, as Vincent did little more than give a small, seemingly nonchalant, nod. The gunman was sitting atop the frayed remnants of his cloak, seeming unperturbed by the biting cold of the surrounding snow as much as Cloud himself was.

"Do you think he can be saved?" Cloud asked quietly, and the former Turk turned his gaze from the blonde's to focus on the crater, where they both knew Sephiroth waited.

"I think he's saner now than he's ever been."

Cloud frowned a little further, his brows creasing.

"He's sane, but can he be saved?" The blonde asked once more, as another small silence followed. The snow continued to melt around and seep onto his skin, chilling him to the bone. But, it was his own thoughts and conflictions that brought the shivers that racked his spine.

"Gaia's will has him seeking redemption. It's you that he's after, Cloud…"

"Can he be _saved_?" The blonde cried, his fist crashing against the snow beneath him, as Vincent finally met Cloud's gaze with eyes of crimson red. The former Turk held Cloud's eyes with his own in a steady, brutally honest gaze.

"No," he said finally, almost reluctantly, as his crimson gaze then shifted to the horizon. Cloud's eyes did the same as an all too familiar outline headed towards them.

"You can't save someone who doesn't _want_ to be saved…" Vincent reasoned softly, standing as the familiar thrum of the Highwind's engines drew nearer.

Cloud pulled himself to his feet, casting a gaze over his shoulder and settling eyes upon the Cryptic, the plane still covered from the extremities. Somewhere, a part of him begged that he climb in that plane and merely leave; Leave _everything_ behind. Sephiroth wished for Cloud to deal the final blow, but if it were not Cloud who came to destroy him, then Sephiroth's will would have him survive until Cloud _did_. A rush of air hit his skin, cooling it even further, as the Highwind came to a stop nearby, hovering above them, as the rope ladder was thrown over the side. Tifa was looking down from the deck, her eyes noticeably livid, even from their vantage point on the ground below.

"Take the plane back to Costa. I'll try and explain things to the others as best as I can, but you need not deal with the repercussions just yet," Vincent said quietly, eyes settling on Cloud once more. The blonde turned to him, unable to mask his surprise at the simple statement.

"Be sure to leave a tip. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tarnish the reputation I've built there by being anything less than a star customer," Vincent gave a small smirk, tossing Cloud the keys to the plane's ignition. The blonde watched him for some time, as Tifa called out from above, urging the pair of them to get on board. Vincent tilted his head slightly in a nod, ebony hair falling forward and highlighting the seriousness within that crimson gaze. Cloud nodded and headed for the plane.

"Cloud?" Tifa called out, as Vincent began climbing. The blonde tore off the protective tarp and clambered inside, the brunette still crying out from the Highwind deck, yet, unable to climb down with Vincent heading up at the same time. Cloud smiled a little in spite of himself. Somewhere along the line, the former Turk truly had crossed from party member to friend. As the blonde started up the plane and maneuvered it for a take off strip, he was vaguely aware of Tifa's cries, somehow making their presence known _over_ the sound of the propellers.

Cloud placed his headset over his blonde locks, primarily out of habit over necessity, and began to prepare the plane for lift off. His mind was fogged with ideas of escaping reality, responsibility, and a destiny he'd never once agreed to. He bit back the sharp intrusion of a memory, however, as he realised that he _had_.

"_You'll be my living legacy…"_

The blonde bit back a sudden threat of bitter tears, and breathed deeply, before focusing on the task at hand.

…_I'm not fit to be your legacy, Zack…_

The plane spluttered as it lifted into the air, the noise of his childhood friend, the beating of the falling snow, and the sounds of the Highwind's engines all seemingly irrelevant, as his gaze stretched out across a blue expanse of rippling ocean waves. He wasn't fit to live for anyone, and yet his hope urged him to fight for something _better_. How could he do that, knowing that the death of Sephiroth would send everything spiraling back into the negative once more? Truth was, that in the eyes of the world, Sephiroth was a monster. He wasn't a war hero, or a friend. He wasn't a legend, or a SOLDIER, or a comrade. He wasn't a broken, battered, abused, scared little boy like the planet had shown him. He signified nothing more than death, and destruction, and fear. Cloud couldn't help but feel he was holding allegiance with the ex-General for nothing more than reasons of nostalgia. He could remember many better times he'd spent with Sephiroth. The pair weren't terribly close, but they'd bonded in understanding what it was like to deal with Zack.

"Zack…" Cloud sighed, knowing full well that Zack wouldn't hear the desperation in his voice. Zack wouldn't hear his voice at all. Zack was dead. Indirectly, it was because of Sephiroth. Cloud screwed up his face slightly in anguished frustration, but focused on the task at hand. Cost del Sol was waiting.

"How'd ya go?" The plane owner said with a grin, cigar hanging from his lip, as his potbelly rose and fell with the deep inhale of smoke he took. Cloud had Vincent's request in the back of his mind, and so, determined to be courteous, offered a small smile, despite the irritation the smoke was giving his over-enhanced senses.

"Fine thank you," Cloud paused, allowing his eyes to subtly scope out the man's name tag, "Clive…"

"Where's Vinny boy today?" The man asked, and Cloud had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't dare refer to Vincent under that nickname if the gunman had actually been present. Cloud also imagined that he'd not call Vincent "boy" if he knew of the ex-Turk's real age.

"He's got other matters to tend to at the moment. He'll be in the area some time tomorrow, I presume.

"He's a good guy. Been coming here since he was still with the Shinra," Clive frowned, and at this, Cloud's attention perked right up.

"You knew him when he was still a Turk?"

"Yeah. Listen son, I can see you two are good pals and what not, and I don't blame ya," He shrugged, "But I ain't sure it's a good idea for Vin to be getting himself all worked up. He's had it rough for as long as I've known him, and everyone's heard the stories of what Shinra did to 'im."

Cloud said nothing further about it, instead giving a thoughtful nod, paying the man a tip and wishing him farewell.

He'd been travelling with the man for months now, but in the retrospect of things, the blonde couldn't help but be reminded of how very little he knew about Vincent Valentine.

…_He's like a puzzle, inside a riddle, inside a puzzle…_

Cloud offered a small sight to himself, as he headed for his holiday home. It had set him back a whopping three hundred thousand gil, but every gil had been worth it. It was prime beach side property, and all things considered, it had been the bargain of a lifetime. Each of the team had spent many hours here, relaxing, taking shift work in gaining intelligence from the dock workers, as well as ensuring that the property remained well maintained. Yuffie had even lured a few travellers back to the place, posing as an entrepreneur, and sneaking a few items or some materia before they continued on their journeys. She just didn't know that Cloud knew.

The blonde fell back onto his bed and stretched slightly, enjoying the pull and stretch of his muscles, as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts moving continuously. He didn't have too long to muse to himself, however, as his cell began ringing. He looked at the caller ID and sighed, before answering.

"Hell-"

"Are you _crazy_?" Tifa cut in, before he could even finish his greeting. He figured Tifa wouldn't really wait for an answer anyway, so he remained silent.

"Sephiroth is deranged, Cloud," She sighed, seemingly frustrated, "What did you think you were going to achieve?"

"You don't know him like I do, Tifa," Cloud said quietly, once the brunette had left a long enough silence for him to figure she was expecting an answer.

"You don't know him either, Cloud," She said, her voice a little softer, "He's not the person he once was. You know me, even I respected Sephiroth back in those days. It's not like that anymore."

"Maybe it could be," Cloud tried to reason, "He's got some of himself in there, Tifa. I've seen it. Twice, now."

"_Twice?_" She groaned, as a mother may when finding out her child had done something silly for the second time, even after warning, "You found him and spoke to him the first time too, didn't you?"

Cloud nodded, not caring that Tifa couldn't see the gesture.

There was a long silence over the phone line then, as Cloud closed his eyes, blocking out the ceiling and everything around him but the soft sound of the ocean waves. Somehow, even that didn't relax him as much as it could've. He knew he'd not find peace until the issue with Sephiroth was either resolved, or Sephiroth had been killed. Somewhere in his mind, there was a clash of interest, where he genuinely believed neither was possible. Cloud remembered what Vincent had said, about his reasons for joining the Shinra guard, in attempts at getting to SOLDIER. He'd left town for the _real_ reason of seeking something better. He hadn't made it to SOLDIER, so by rights, he should have just gone home. But he didn't. He had doubts after he met Zack, and he made up his mind to stay when he met Sephiroth. The 'Silver General' had been through more than anyone should have been, but he still continued fighting, because that's what he believed was the right thing to do. Cloud wanted to be like that.

"What's gotten into you, Cloud?" Tifa said, her voice barely more than a whisper, and Cloud knew what that tone meant. The brunette was fighting off her own tears and emotion, in concern for Cloud. It only made the ache in Cloud's stomach worse. He loved Tifa dearly, but not how she hoped he did. He'd thought for so long that he was in love with Tifa, but he knew that he was really only infatuated with something he couldn't have. He was never good enough for her, and she made sure to let him know that with her actions as they grew up. By the time Tifa had come round, Cloud didn't have the energy to pursue her any more. He'd given up, like he had with so many other things in his life. He didn't want to be that person any more. He'd keep at it, for Sephiroth's sake as well as his own.

"I stopped giving up," Cloud said by way of explanation, before closing his phone and placing it back in his pocket. He kept his eyes closed though, his thoughts drifting as freely and calmly as the waves he heard through his partially opened window.

Tifa and the others would be coming here soon, of that he knew, but nothing would stop him from savouring those moments right then and there, where everything was silent around him, and for once, his thoughts were his own. He'd never felt freer.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	12. Reminiscence

Unbeta-ed chapter. Will be getting Wintersheart back onto my beta reading for me ASAP.

It's been awhile. Did you guys miss me? I missed you.

**Warning:** See previous chapters.

* * *

"Tranq her."

"No."

"Gas her?"

"...That's un-necessary."

"Sleep spell?"

"No... Maybe... Do you have something else to do?"

"Nope!" Yuffie grinned, as she swung her legs down from the crate she had been laying on in her attempts to avoid motion sickness. The teenager had taken up the position a mere moment after Vincent had perched himself on the railings above the engine room in an _attempt_ to be left to his own thoughts. Tifa had flitted past several minutes earlier, blinking back tears as she held her cell phone to her ear and murmured hurriedly to what could only have been Cloud. Since then, the princess had been offering advice to whoever would listen on how to deal with 'the Tifa dilemma', as she was calling it. Vincent wasn't terribly sure why he kept Yuffie around, but he presumed it was the somewhat youthful innocence she had within her that Vincent himself had lost seemingly centuries ago. Then again, it may just be her endless drive to make things better. The world needed more people with that kind of ambition, and Gaia knew, Vincent could not be one of them.

"So, do we know where Cloud is anyway?" She asked, kicking her legs as she studied Vincent somewhat intently. The ex-Turk was often under the belief that Yuffie let on far more than she was willing to show, and that thought unsettled him in a way he couldn't quite explain.

"Costa Del Sol, I imagine," Nanaki answered, as he appeared by the gunman's side, sitting on his hind legs and looking up thoughtfully at Vincent.

_...So much for being left to my own thoughts..._

There was a moment of silence, as the trio all looked downwards at the engine room, their own thoughts occupying them from the situation at hand. As Vincent expected, it was Yuffie who broke the silence. What she said was not expected at all, however.

"I knew Zack... You know, Cloud's friend?" She said, her eyes a little distant, and her smile full of nostalgia. Nanaki said nothing, merely offering a nod of his head in acknowledgment. Vincent, however, fixed the teenager with a probing gaze.

"You knew Zack Fair?"

"Yeah. He got me to thinking maybe SOLDIER wasn't all that bad. Not entirely, you know?" She shrugged, continuing to kick her legs with falsified nonchalance, "He helped me out of a few tricky situations back when the war was at its peak. I thought I knew everything, and he was there whenever I managed to get myself in a bind trying to restore Wutai to her former greatness."

Yuffie stopped kicking momentarily, and Vincent saw a wave of sadness wash over her eyes. It was only brief, however, before she let out a "Pffsh" and continued kicking.

"What was I thinking, huh?" she snorted, but the facade wasn't enough to convince the ex-Turk.

"Does knowing I worked for ShinRa tarnish what opinion you have of me? Of Cloud?" He asked, and she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Nah, it doesn't..."

"Then do not burden Zack with that same tarnish."

Yuffie rocked forward in thought, before shaking her head.

"I don't think I could tarnish the guy if I tried. He was like a freaking saint. Especially as a SOLDIER."

"Each man wears his own shoes, regardless of the uniform," Nanaki nodded quietly, his gaze still thoughtfully directed below.

Yuffie hopped up, her cheeks abruptlly paler as she did so, and she wobbled on her feet briefly.

"Ugh..."

"Perhaps you should go and rest until we arrive at our destination?" Nanaki suggested, and she nodded, before dashing off to the bathroom. Nanaki let out a brief chuckle, a smile creeping along his lips, as he shook his head. Vincent said nothing, but offered a small smile as well. It was a brief, but deceptive distraction from everything plaguing his mind. All too abruptly, he remembered that all was not well with the world, and his chest ached once more. His mind kept straying to Sephiroth and his quietly spoken words.

_..."I shall die as the SOLDIER I once was, not the puppet I've become"..._

Loathe as he was to admit it, perhaps that was best for all involved...

"Does a man ever have a chance to decide his own fate, should it be what he most desires?" Vincent asked, turning to face his Cosmonian friend. Nanaki raised his rear paw to scratch at his ear, and Vincent was unsure whether his statement had gone unheard. There was a pause, before Nanaki let out a smal sigh.

"I'm not sure Sephiroth can get what he desires. I'm not sure Gaia would be so kind to him, and so cruel to Cloud. Neither can ever have what they truly desire without conflicting the other's interests. In some cases, they _are _the other's interest," Nanaki shook his head, "After all, when was the last time you have seen Cloud so... _driven_? He believes salvation is the goal, whilst Sephiroth believes the same, but from a completely different angle. They are the solitary two pieces of a puzzle, and I'm not sure they will ever quite fit together."

Vincent nodded in defeated acceptance and slowly stood up, before Nanaki placed a paw on the gunman's leg.

"That does not mean there is no room for hope, Vincent."

"Let's hope that that is the case, then..." The gunman said solemnly, before heading to the control room.

* * *

The Highwind's engines slowly wound down, as Cid barked orders to the ship's crew.

"We could have landed fifteen bloody minutes ago! How hard is it to follow instructions?" Cid cried, waving his arms in an almost comical fashion, ascrew members scattered to their allocated positions, "You sure we'll find Cloud here?"

He said this as he turned to face Tifa, who was staring out of the front windows, her gaze distant as she gave a small nod.

"What's the matter with ya?" Cid grunted, taking a long draw from his cigarette, "We're here for your buddy. Thought you'd be all smiles."

"Just... take your time. Take your time doing whatever you need to do," She murmured, turning to face the group. Whenever Cloud was away, Tifa seemed to take control, although Vincent was never quite sure if that was the wisest decision for the group. Tifa was pale, her long hair clinging slightly to her skin, as if there were just enough sweat there to hold onto. She didn't handle Cloud's absences well, and she was even worst at hiding that fact.

"Take your time?" Cid barked, pulling his cigarette from his lip and waving it haphazardly, "I've been bitching at these morons to hurry their asses up, and you tell us to take our damn time?"

"Cid..." Nanaki urged, shaking his head, as the pilot took another deep drag of his cigarette. He let the smoke furl out in one long breath, before shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, Teef," He shrugged, before stamping his cigarette out on the ground and turning to the crew members, "You heard the lady. We're less pressed for time than first thought, but that's no excuse to get lazy!"

The captain walked off then, offering expletives in his wake, as Barret approached Tifa cautiously.

"Good ole spikehead will be here and ready to be heading home, don't you worry," He said, placing a reassuring hand on Tifa's shoulder, "You know how he gets. He's a bit messed up in the head is all. Prolly needed some R&R. He'll be good as new."

"I'm not sure he will be," she said slowly, before raising a hand to brush loose strands of hair from her eyes, "He's changing, but I'm not sure if it's for the best yet."

"The fuck even happened over there, Valentine?" Barret barked, as Vincent shook his head slightly, all eyes now fixated on him.

"We met and fought with Sephiroth, he refused to have it end as it was, and he sent us on our way. There is no more that needs to be said..."

"The hell? You think that it might be up to the rest of us if more shit needs to be said or not? What kinda game you playing at, Valentine?" Barret barked, but halted his tirade as Tifa planted a hand gently against his arm.

"No more needs to be said," she said, her eyes pleading with her friend, "Anything else that would be said would be none of our concern. I trust them both to know what the right course of action is to take. None of us have ever known Sephiroth or his story like they have. We'll never undersand, even if we did know what was said."

Tifa met Vincent's gaze then, her eyes full of reluctant understanding. She also wanted to know, of that, Vincent was sure. Instead of pressing on, however, she was making the step aside to let Vincent and Cloud decide what was the best thing for everyone. Vincent knew it was hard for her, but was grateful for the measures she was taking. He gave a small nod, and she did the same, whilst Barret quietly fumed beside her. Tifa turned and looked once more out the window, her eyes focusing on the ever present threat in the skies above.

"I don't know what it is exactly that Sephiroth wants, but I think Cloud and Vincent do," She said to no one in particular, "And I trust their judgment as to whether or not we're going to try and give it to him. I don't care where he ends up, I don't care what happens with him, as long as things can go back to the way they were."

There was a heavy silence then, as each individual reflected on the words that had just been spoken, and the weight settled in their stomachs that things never would. Vincent turned and headed for the exit, knowing full well that every word spoken by Tifa had been laced with the one thing that Nanaki had urged they not give up on. Hope.

* * *

"Gaia it's hot here," Yuffie huffed, fanning herself with her shuriken, as the team made their way across the open fields they'd landed in on their way to Costa Del Sol.

"It'll cool in a bit," Cid shrugged, his javelin perched on his back as he coughed down another cigarette, "Just wish there wasn't so many frickin' bugs."

Barret made a small grunt of agreement before slapping his arm and crushing a mosquito in the process.

"Can't remember it being quite so humid here," He muttered, as a small chorus of 'mhm' rang through the group. Tensions were high, and each member of their party had a barrage of thoughts plaguing them. Tifa hadn't said a word since they'd left the airship, choosing instead to keep her stride steady and strong as she lead the group towards their missing comrade. Vincent couldn't help but admire her persistence. Regardless of how she may be feeling or what thoughts may be trailing her mind, she was always willing to push further. For a dark, amusing moment, he considered that she may have made a good Turk back in the day.

"So not to freak anyone out or anything," Yuffie stretched, "But what if he ain't here?"

"He'll be here," Nanaki nodded, "It's the logical place to go."

"Yeah but he hasn't exactly got the best reputation for going to logical places, am I right?" the teenager grinned cheekily, before being met with a blistering glare from Barret.

"He'll be here," Tifa nodded, not looking back, "I know he will."

It was then that Tifa faltered in her steps, and Yuffie near ran into the back of her. The teen was about to protest, before peering around Tifa herself and seeing Cloud standing a few hundred metres ahead. Vincent smiled slightly behind his cloak, as he took in the duffel bag slung over Cloud's shoulders, and the still fierce determination in the blonde's stride. The time alone seemed to have done him well, and Vincent had every faith that Cloud had made the right choice in his mind, regardless of what that choice would end up becoming.

Tifa managed to regain some of her composure, and let out a soft sigh before taking off on a sprint towards the blonde. Yuffie snorted and followed suite, whilst Cid hastily butted out his latest cigarette.

"Well shit, look at that," He remarked with a hint of relief in his tone, "All cool, calm and collected, like he didn't just piss off to the middle of nowhere for vacation."

Vincent watched as Tifa reached Cloud and threw her arms around him, the blonde staggering slightly from the force. Cloud patted her back gingerly, and rubbed it reassuringly, dropping his bag to the ground in the process. Yuffe punched him in the arm a few times, as Tifa clung to him, and the trio exchanged words amongst themselves.

"You think he's ready to do what we need to do?" Barret asked gruffly, directing his gaze at Vincent. The gunman paused, reflecting on the question brought before us, but didn't need to say a word before Cid answered for him.

"Well," the pilot remarked as he brought a fresh cigarette to his lips, throwing a sidelong glance at both Barret and Vincent, "Do you really think any of us are?"

The question needed no answer, and nor did it receive one, as the remainder of the group continued towards their leader.


	13. Monsters

Trying to get into the swing of things again. Been working on a few stories, and this one has always been my favourite to work on in terms of getting the brain back into gear, so to speak. Hopefully will have a few updates on some golden oldies in the coming week or so.

* * *

Cloud reached behind him and scratched at the back of his neck. An inner part of him cringed slightly as he felt a few flakes of skin come away underneath his fingernails. After all he had been through in his life, he was still put off by the thought of sunburn. He almost smiled at the thought. Nanaki let out a huff beside him, before a long tongue emerged from the Cosmonian's mouth and licked at his own nose.

"Fuck this heat!" Cid snapped, voicing what the rest of the group had had on their mind since they'd arrived in Costa Del Sol. The pilot grumbled to himself a little more, as he peeled off his denim jacket and slung it over his banana lounge, leaving himself in a sweat stained singlet. Nanaki wrinkled his nose, and swished his tail across his back, swatting a stray fly from his hind quarters.

"I'll never complain about the glaciers again..."

Cloud did let a small smile through this time, as the Cosmonian flopped over onto his side and let his tongue loll out.

The group had met up across the fields, and despite Tifa's best efforts to drag Cloud off on his own, the collective decision had been to stay at Costa Del Sol and soak up some sunshine before making their trek back to their glaciers. No one mentioned the words, but each party member knew that it may be the last time that they had this opportunity to unwind together at the beach, and they were cherishing it all in their own rights. Tifa and Yuffie were playing beach volleyball against Barret, and despite the numbers being unbalanced, the gunman was still dominating the girls. Cid was reclined on a banana lounge, a token cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he cradled a glass of scotch in his hands, his gaze a little distant as he looked out across the waves. Nanaki had curled up on a towel between Cloud's lounge chair and Cid's, and now had his paws over his nose, shielding his eyes from the relentless sun. Cloud was more interested in Vincent, however, who sat a few metres away, beneath a palm tree on a small patch of grass. The ex-Turk's gaze was even more distant than Cid's, as he stared across the ocean, one knee raised, his arm hanging loosely across it, whilst his back remained propped against the trunk of the tree. There was a slight breeze, and it was flicking hair across the gunman's face. Vincent, however, seemed to pay no attention to this, and even from the distance away that he was, Cloud could see that Vincent's eyes were hazed with an endless stream of thoughts.

"Oi Valentine!" Yuffie called, as Vincent snapped out of his musings and turned a stoic gaze her way, "Barret's kicking our asses. You want to lend us a hand?"

Vincent slowly raised an eyebrow, whilst lifting his clawed hand, and Yuffie's expression dropped slightly at the realisation. The situation was so absurd that Cloud couldn't help the small outburst of laughter that fell from his lips. Vincent's lips curled slightly in an amused smirk, and Yuffie huffed.

"You guys are assholes!" She snapped, as Tifa hid a chuckle behind her hand and Barret let out a hearty laugh, the Wutaian princess kicking sand in frustration. It drifted on the air slightly, and found its way into Nanaki's nose, who startled and sneezed, directly into Cid's scotch glass. The pilot let out a string of expletives then, as Yuffie finally saw the funny side of the situation, collapsing onto the sand in hysterics, Nanaki looking on in mortified apology. By that point, the composure of the collective group was lost, as Tifa giggled freely, and Barret boomed his laughter across the beach. Cid was smiling too, now, though still offering expletives, and even Vincent's smirk had grown behind his collar.

_...This is what we need... Just a little while to forget..._

Costa Del Sol's tourism industry had been falling in the past months, and so, they were almost the only people there aside from two couples further down the beach. Cloud assumed it had something to do with the fact that no matter how beautiful the waves were, no matter how pure the sand was, and no matter how pristine the waters were, the continuous presence of meteor in the sky was a pressing reminder that things were not well. It had been the same with most places that the group had visited of late. Most citizens of the world had taken to spending most of their time indoors, with their loved ones, a constant fear of the unknown literally looming over the heads. Cloud had spoken to a few people since meteor had first been summoned, and many had admitted that they feared going outside because they never knew when the threat would become a little too real. Cloud shook the thought of meteor from his mind, as each time he would dwell on the subject, he would feel Sephiroth in the back of his mind, and the presence was not exactly welcomed.

"Cloud?" Nanaki asked softly, as the blonde turned to face his traveling companion.

"Mm?"

"Your eyes are greened..." the Cosmonian said quietly, concern along his features, "Are you alright?"

The blonde removed his cell phone from his pocket and held up the black screen as a mirror, frowning slightly as he confirmed Nanaki's statement. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will the mako away, and he saw Sephiroth's face smirking as soon as his eyes shut. He snapped them back open, and turned to face Nanaki once more. Nanaki said nothing, choosing instead to rest his head on Cloud's arm and let out a small puff of breath. The blonde absent-mindedly rest his hand on the Cosmonian's head briefly, before turning his gaze back out to the ocean.

"He's always with me. I don't think anyone else could understand how that feels. To have another presence living inside you..." Cloud frowned, and Nanaki shook his head.

"You're wrong. I know at least one other."

With that, the Cosmonian lifted his head and nodded in Vincent's direction, without saying a word. Cloud looked over at the ex-Turk once again, who was no longer staring at the ocean, but had his gaze fixated on his clawed hand, flexing his fingers in a morbid kind of fascination.

"Well, I tell ya one thing," Cid suddenly chimed in, drawing Cloud's attention from Vincent as the pilot stretched and rested his hands behind his head, a fresh cigarette dangling from his lips, "I reckon if I had some kook living inside me, I would be making him pay board, if you know what I mean."

"No one ever knows what you mean!" Yuffie teased, before slamming the volleyball over the net. Cid scoffed, before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"What I _mean_ is that you don't just idly sit by and let the guy get away with it. You gotta be getting something out of it as well. You don't let someone into your house and then shrug when they piss all over the floors," Cid shrugged, "You clip em by the ear and you tell them to start scrubbing or you evict the fuckers. No one should get a free ride."

"Piss on the floors? You're some crazy ass old man, I tell you that much!" Barret laughed, giving Yuffie the perfect opportunity to score a point. Cloud, hlowever, remained silent.

As loathe as Cloud was to admit it, Cid's analogy had actually made sense.

* * *

The blonde let out a heavy sigh and sat up, chancing a glance outside the window and seeing the silhouettes of the palms outside bending slightly in the breeze. He listened to the ocean and shook his head to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's less of a matter of not giving up, and more of a matter of doing the right thing... Is it so wrong to just... to want to do both? To have both?"

He muttered the words out loud, knowing no one could hear them, but hoping he'd still receive some kind of an answer. None came. In those kinds of situations, he often resorted to the memory of Zack and whatever his beaming face would blurt out with one hundred percent confidence. Anytime it had been about Sephiroth, however, Cloud's memory was grey. Even Zack hadn't been at Sephiroth's side by the end of it, and something about that thought alone brought Cloud's mind spiraling down once again. Times had been so much easier when it had been Cloud and Zack against the world. Fighting alongside Sephiroth and taking down the bad guys, just like any young boy's dream. But, Cloud thought, who determined who the bad guys were? Who gave the rule as to who was more evil than the other? Maybe Cloud was more in the wrong than even Sephiroth was, by letting his former hero fall from grace like he did. Maybe Cloud could have done more.

Cloud was startled from his thoughts by the sound of two gunshots, and the shriek of a beast shortly thereafter. He leaped off of his bed and slung his sword over his back, before flinging open the door and searching for the source. Vincent was on the beach, his gun barrel smoking as he stared down at a lifeless form on the ground. Cloud shut the door behind him and headed over, as the ex-Turk lifted his gaze to the blonde.

"Perhaps I should reconsider my choice of weapon during the evenings..." the gunman said dryly, and Cloud offered a small smile, tapping his ear.

"Enhanced hearing."

"Ah... Of course."

Vincent then turned his gaze back to the beast before him, and Cloud shifted his gaze downwards also. The beast was deformed beyond recognition, but if Cloud were to take a stab, it seemed as if it may have been a wolf of some sort.

"It attacked with no provocation," Vincent explained, rolling the beast over with his shoe and gesturing at a bullet wound on the animal's side, "It looks like borderline mako poisoning."

Cloud watched as near fluorescent green seeped from the wound, and his brows furrowed unwillingly.

"I... well, Zack... Zack was once told by Sephiroth himself that mako made monsters..."

Vincent then held Cloud's gaze and shook his head.

"I believe we may have had this discussion before. It is an individual's actions that make them who they are," the ex-Turk explained calmly, kneeling beside the beast, "Like this beast here... He was no monster. He was a beast, as he was born to be. However, those who altered his form? Those are the monsters."

"...Do you feel the same of Chaos?" Cloud asked, not sure if he was crossing the line by asking. Vincent looked very briefly surprised, before a small smirk graced his lips.

"A man's demons are a different story."

The pair stood in silence for some time, then, before slowly walking back into town. Cloud took a seat on the wall along the beach, and Vincent wordlessly perched beside him. Neither had any words to say, but it was far from an uncomfortable silence, the two of them looking out to sea.

"When I was very young, I used to want to be a sailor..." Vincent said suddenly, and Cloud raised a curious gaze to his friend's face, but the ex-Turk merely continued gazing out towards the sea. Vincent very infrequently spoke of his life before he had joined the party, so to hear such a seemingly spontaneous statement was somewhat of a privilege.

"Why?"

"Freedom."

"What stopped you?" Cloud asked, and the gunman let out a small 'hmph' of laughter.

"Reality."

"Reality?"

"You're not just given freedom. You have to fight for it..." Vincent then dropped down onto the sand and turned towards town, "If he doesn't want to fight for it, then perhaps he doesn't deserve it."

Cloud watched then, as the gunman made the trek to his dwellings, and the blonde merely let the ex-Turk's words set in. He wondered briefly if that really had been a young Vincent Valentine's wishes, or merely an opportunity for the gunman to get his message across. Then the blonde realised: it didn't matter either way. Vincent was right.

Cloud threw a final glance to where the body of the slain beast still lay, before he turned and headed back to his villa. He'd be needing the sleep, for there wouldn't be much time for it in the nights to come.


End file.
